The Challenge of Love
by The Future Queen
Summary: The tamers are on a quest to find the truth. Our heroes finally meet the Digimon who is behind this darkness, but without their Digimon, can they save the world? See what destiny has in store for our young tamers! (Rukato! FINISHED!)
1. Prologue

The Future Queen: Hiya! I'm back!  
  
Henry: And I'm back too!  
  
The Future Queen: Where did you come from?  
  
Henry: I can pop up anywhere…  
  
The Future Queen: Whatever… Anyways, this is the sequel to The Moonlight Dance. If you read that you'll know which couple I'm talking about. And…  
  
Henry: …and she does not own Digimon, she owns nothing! NOTHING!  
  
The Future Queen: That's right, you tell them Henry. This might be a chapter story, not just a one shot. It depends, as long as SOMEBODY (glares at Henry who started whistling) would stop bugging me. This fic is dedicated to all the Rukato fans, especially to those who had reviewed on The Moonlight Dance. This is to you!!!!!!!!!  
  
Henry: Those two looked so cute together!  
  
The Future Queen: Oh yeah, you bet ya. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
1 The Challenge of Love  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
It was a Sunday afternoon, Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka are sitting on a tree branch kissing passionately, until Rika broke up the kiss.  
  
"Takato? Don't you think it's a bit weird?" asked Rika.  
  
"What do you mean weird?" said Takato.  
  
"I mean how Renamon and Guilmon came back. I know they told us Azulongmon had sent them here to help and protect us. But what does he mean? We are perfectly fine right now, we don't…" she was cut short by Takato.  
  
"Yes, we do need their help. How do you think we could defeat Daemon all by our selves." Said Takato, "or you don't want them to be here."  
  
"Of course I want them to be here, it's just weird that's all." Said Rika.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen the Digimon Queen worry so much.." joked Takato.  
  
"You are lucky that you are my boyfriend, or you'll be dead for sure." Threatened Rika. Then Rika's sell phone began to ring, "Hello? This is Rika Nonaka."  
  
"Hi Rika, it's me Henry. Is Takato with you right now?" asked Henry Wong.  
  
"Yes he is." Answered Rika.  
  
"Can you and Takato come to my house right now? This is really important." Said Henry.  
  
"Okay we'll be there in a flash." Said Rika and they both hang off, "let's go goggle head, Einstein needs us."  
  
"After all these years you still call him Einstein." Said Takato while helping Rika down from the tree branch.  
  
"It's a habit, okay?" said Rika as the cute couple head for Henry's apartment.  
  
At Henry's Room   
  
"So what's the new, Einstein?" asked Rika. (I forgot to mention Henry got Terriermon back)  
  
"Hey, watch the name!" said Henry, "okay on to the business. Today I was checking the email and I got an email from Gennai."  
  
"From Gennai? You mean he is real?" asked Takato.  
  
"Oh he is real alright." Said Terriermon.  
  
"Anyways, he sent me this prophecy which ahs something to do with our or Takato and Rika's to be exact past and future."  
  
"Okay just hurry up and get on with it." Said Rika impatiently.  
  
"Momentai!" said Terriermon.  
  
"Okay, here is the prophecy." Said Henry and he showed the two love birds the prophecy.  
  
'The two that defeated the ultimate evil,  
  
will go on a journey to find the truth.  
  
One will be there to aid their way,  
  
To find the truth and their fate.  
  
The dark evils will arise again,  
  
And the fate of the worlds,  
  
Depends on them.  
  
The two will find the truth and fate,  
  
Their true destiny is still yet awaits.'  
  
"So there is the prophecy but what does it mean?" asked Takato.  
  
"I have figure out the most of the parts. 'The two that defeated the ultimate evil' means you and Rika, the ultimate evil is Daemon. You guys will have to go on a journey to find the truth about your past and future. One person will help you, the evils will arise and you have to defeat them. But your true destiny is still unclear. There is one more thing. Gennai also said that there would be more prophecy along the way." Finished Henry.  
  
"Wow you sound like Izzy." Amazed Takato.  
  
"Yep, that's my Henry." Said Terriermon.  
  
"So that leaves us more questions. Who is this evils, and who is going to help us?" asked Rika.  
  
"I think that's for you guys to find out." Said Henry.  
  
The couple left the apartment, their minds filled with wonder…  
  
In the Digital World   
  
"The world will soon be ours my love." Said a dark voice.  
  
"Yessssssss…" said another dark voice.  
  
And the ultimate destruction had begun…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: so what do you guys think?  
  
Henry: I think it was cool.  
  
The Future Queen: you liked it because you were in the fic and sounded like Izzy.  
  
Henry blushes…  
  
The Future Queen: I need your help to vote on who should I send to help the two tamers. And the choices are:  
  
Ryo  
  
Ken  
  
Kari  
  
Henry  
  
A made up character  
  
Those are the choices so hurry and vote!  
  
Henry: me! Me! Pick me!  
  
The Future Queen: maybe you get to be the helper, maybe not. Anyways, reviews! 


	2. The Journey Begins

The Future Queen: Hi again! Thanks for all the reviews! And  
  
Henry: And I won!  
  
The Future Queen: No you didn't! And stop popping up like that, it's scaring me!  
  
Henry: Wow, you sounded like Takato.  
  
The Future Queen: (grabs Henry by the collar) say what? You little…  
  
Henry: Put…me… down… I …won't… say …it… again… promise….  
  
The Future Queen: (puts Henry down) never say it again or else!  
  
Henry: Okay…  
  
The Future Queen: Now where was I. Oh yeah, I've decided that…  
  
Henry: How come I didn't get to go!  
  
The Future Queen: Stop cutting in like that! I wasn't finished! (Henry shuts up) Three characters will go.  
  
Henry: But the prophecy said ONE will aid their way.  
  
The Future Queen: I know! But remember Gennai said there will be more prophecies, so the other two can go too. Reviews!!!  
  
Henry: And she does not own Digimon, she owns nothing!  
  
The Future Queen: Thanks Henry, I forgot about that. (kisses Henry on the cheek, Henry blushes)  
  
  
  
The Challenge Of Love  
  
Title: The Journey Begins  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
It was a bright sunny day, the three tamers and their Digimon are at Guilmon's shed talking about the prophecy when their D-Ark began beeping.  
  
"A Digimon is biomerging!" said Takato.  
  
"What are we waiting for! Let's go!" said Rika as she and Renamon dashing off.  
  
"Still haven't changed…" said Henry as he and Takato followed Rika out.  
  
At Where the Digimon is Biomerging   
  
The fog was thicker than usual, the tamers couldn't see which Digimon was it nor could they see each other.  
  
"Ouch!" yelled Takato as something sharp brush by his arm.  
  
"Are you okay goggle head?" asked Rika with concern although she couldn't see where he is.  
  
"Is that pathetic human called Goggle head? Well then, he is the first on to go!" said a voice.  
  
"No one calls him goggle head but me!" screamed Rika as she and Takato began to glow.  
  
"I better go before I ended up like Daemon. But be warned, I will destroy you all!" finished the digimon and he disappeared. The fog immediately vanished also.  
  
"Takato!" screamed Rika running towards Takato, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Said Takato assuring Rika.  
  
"What was that?" said Henry.  
  
"I don't know, but what ever it is, it's very powerful." Said Renamon.  
  
"How did you know it's very powerful?" asked Henry.  
  
"Because the fog in the digital field never gets this thick. It only does that if it's a very powerful digimon." Answered Renamon.  
  
"How did it know about what happened to Daemon?" asked Takato.  
  
"That's the problem." Said Henry very seriously.  
  
The tamers made their way back to Guilmon's shed and they are all thinking of the new enemy. Suddenly Renamon felt her stomach ache and it stopped, "NO!" she said.  
  
"What's wrong Renamon?" asked Rika.  
  
"I felt him!" said Renamon.  
  
"Who? You don't mean…" Rika trailed off.  
  
"Yes, Impmon." Said Renamon.  
  
"But how can you feel him?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"Impmon and I had a connection. I can feel he is dead." Said Renamon sadly.  
  
"Impmon's dead?" asked everyone except Renamon.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't believe it…" said Rika and she looked as if she is going to cry. Takato hurried over and put his arm around her.  
  
"Rika, I wish there is something I can do…" comforted Takato.  
  
Then there is a moment of silence.  
  
"We have to go back." Said Renamon finally.  
  
"Why?" asked Takato.  
  
"Because Impmon promised me he'll stay out of trouble, and if he is killed that means trouble found him." Said Renamon.  
  
"You are right…" said Rika.  
  
"Well, if we are going back we need to inform our parents." Said Henry, and that's gonna be hard to do."  
  
"Momentai, Henry! Momentai!" said Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon's right." Said Takato, standing up he faced Henry, "Since our parents already know about Digimon, ti should be easier than the first time."  
  
"It's worth a try." Said Rika.  
  
"We are missing a point." Said Renamon suddenly, "where is the portal?"  
  
None of them could answer that question. No body noticed Guilmon was sniffing.  
  
"It's here." Said Guilmon happily.  
  
"What? You mean the portal?" asked Takato.  
  
"Yep, it's down there." Guilmon pointed his paw towards the 'cave' he dug up long time ago.  
  
"Then it's settled, we are going back to the Digital world!" said Terriermon excitedly.  
  
"Let's meet back here tomorrow at 9:00am and be prepared." Said Takato.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" said Henry as he run off with Terriermon on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll see you too goggle head!" with a quick peck on Takato's cheek, Rika ran out and Renamon disappeared into the shadow.  
  
"Bye Guilmon!" said Takato. Guilmon was already snoozing. Sleep well buddy thought Takato as he walk back to his house.  
  
At the Nonaka Residents   
  
"Mom!" said Rika, she was unsure of how her mother would react, "Mom, you know about the digital world?"  
  
"Yes Rika, I remember." Said Rika's mom.  
  
"Well, the digital world needs help and I have to go." Said Rika. Ms. Nonaka said nothing, she just go up and hugged Rika. Rika was a bit shocked by her mother, she expected her to burst into tears.  
  
"Be careful!" warned Ms. Nonaka.  
  
"You let me go?" asked Rika, surprised.  
  
"Yes, that's the first step of understanding you." Said Ms. Nonaka.  
  
"Thank you mother!" said Rika happily as she hugged her mother.  
  
Out side of the room, Rika's grandma and Renamon smiled, "Take care of Rika for me." Said Grandma.  
  
"I will protect her with my life." Assured Renamon. (Remember it?)  
  
At Wong Resident   
  
"Um dad?" said Henry with Terriermon on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes son?" said Mr. Wong not taking an eye off the paper.  
  
"I'm going back to the Digital world." Said Henry.  
  
"What?" asked Mr. Wong looking up at Henry and noticed Terriermon, "Okay son, I'm letting you go but promise me you'll be back."  
  
"I promise." Said Henry and he walked off feeling lighter.  
  
At Matsuki Resident   
  
"Mom? Dad? I want to tell you something." Said Takato nervously.  
  
"What is it?" asked Mrs. Matsuki whose eyes are filled with concern.  
  
"I have to go back to the digital world. We have to save it." Said Takato looking down at his shoes. Mrs. Matsuki was about to say something when Mr. Matsuki stopped her.  
  
"Alright son. I make you some bread to take." Said Mr. Matsuki.  
  
Takato looked up, surprised and both happy, "Thanks dad, I'll be back before you know it!"  
  
Next Day At 9:00am   
  
"What's taking him so long?" said Rika impatiently.  
  
"Momentai!" said Terriermon.  
  
"Here he somes now!" said Henry.  
  
"Hi pant guys pant sorry I'm late." Said Takato trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You ready?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yep, let's go!" said Takato.  
  
So the tamers set off to the digital world and their journey had begun…  
  
In the Digital World   
  
"So, they are coming." Said a dark voice.  
  
"We'll just have to destroy them." Said the other dark voice.  
  
"Not just yet, I wan to have some fun with them first…" said the first voice with a smirk on it's face.  
  
"What ever you say my love…" said the second voice.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…………  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: So what do you think?  
  
Henry: I liked it.  
  
The Future Queen: You always say that. Just to make it clear, it's summer vacation in the tamers' time. And the reason I didn't make Mr. Wong design another Ark is because things are going to get mysterious and more exciting, if you don't get it just think that I have my reasons.  
  
Henry: What's going to happen to us?  
  
The Future Queen: I'm no telling. Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Last chance to vote on who is going to help them. Now its between Ryo, Ken, and Kari. Hurry!  
  
Both: See you on the next chapter of Digimon: The Challenge of Love! 


	3. The Beginning of the Prophecy

The Future Queen: Like my story so far?  
  
Henry: Yep, they are darn good!  
  
The Future Queen: Oh, thank you!  
  
Henry: (smirks)  
  
The Future Queen: Don't think I didn't see that! You liked it because you get to help Takato and Rika!  
  
Henry: I can't hide anything from you…  
  
The Future Queen: You got that right! I hope you all liked my story! Last time I said that was your last chance to vote and I wasn't joking, now I have got a pretty good idea who is going.  
  
Henry: Who?  
  
The Future Queen: (smirking) Guess!  
  
Henry: I should've guessed. You are not telling!  
  
The Future Queen: You are getting better at this! (smiling) I'm not telling, just keep on reading and you'll find out eventually. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: The Beginning of the Prophecy  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
The tamers and their digimon landed on the digital world and were SURPRISED!  
  
"What happened here?" asked Takato brushing the dirt of his pants.  
  
"I don't know but it sure has changed." Replied Henry.  
  
"Yeah no kidding!" said Rika getting up with Renamon's help. The digital world has almost no color left, the only colors were black, gray, and white. It look so deserted and no life force.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't like this when we left!!!" said Terriermon.  
  
"The little bunny's right, it wasn't like this when we left!" said Renamon.  
  
"Hey, who are you calling a little bunny!" said Terriermon.  
  
"You guys stop it!" said Henry. (it's so like him)  
  
"Greetings tamers, I see you've arrived!" said a voice the tamers didn't know. The tamers and the digimon turned to the source of the voice and find someone that's, well…  
  
"Gennai!" said the three tamers surprised!  
  
"Yep that's me!" replied the young 'man'.  
  
"You mean you know we will be here?" asked Henry.  
  
"Yes, that's part of the prophecy remember?" said Gennai.  
  
"Of course!" said Henry excitedly, " 'The two that defeated the ultimate evil,  
  
will go on a journey to find the truth. One will be there to aid their way, to find the truth and their fate.' Takato and Rika are the ones who defeated Daemon, they are here to find the truth and I'm the one that will be there to help them!"  
  
"Very good, I see you've got the brain of Izzy." Complimented Gennai making Henry blush.  
  
"Yep, that's Einstein." Said Rika.  
  
"So Mr. Gennai what are you doing here?" asked Guilmon. (how cute!)  
  
"I'm here to give you guys the second prophecy." Answered Gennai, "Hold out your D-Ark Henry, I'm transporting it to you D-Ark." Henry took out his D- Ark and Gennai put his hands around it. After a few seconds Gennai said, "Okay, it's done."  
  
Henry pressed the left button and the prophecy came up just like the information of a digimon. And he began reading the prophecy out loud,  
  
'Three that came will face the evils,  
  
Two will come after they defeat.  
  
Four of the five will find the true power they hide,  
  
But it might take a while for one to uncover.  
  
It takes the love of two in the team,  
  
To defeat the evils once and for all.'  
  
"Wow, this is even more confusing then the first one." Commented Henry.  
  
"Gennai, can you explain it to us?" asked Takato.  
  
"Sorry, I---- oh oh, my time is running out, I have to go. Good luck tamers!" said Gennai and he disappeared.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Takato, but it was too late.  
  
"He always does that…" said Henry.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Renamon.  
  
"It always ended like that on the TV show!" explained Rika. The group stayed silence for a minute unsure of what to do. Then Renamon sensed a Digimon.  
  
"There is a digimon nearby." Said Renamon.  
  
"Where?" asked Takato.  
  
"Right there!" replied Renamon pointing towards the top of a rock. The tamers looked up and saw Leomon.  
  
"It's Leomon!" said Guilmon happily.  
  
"No it's not." Said Renamon, "it might look like Leomon but it's definitely not him."  
  
"Why's that?" asked Rika.  
  
"Leomon does not have black skin does he?" answered Renamon. The tamers got a closer look and saw a Leomon with black skin and red eyes.  
  
"You're right," said Rika as she pull out her D-Ark and scanned the digimon, "That's DarkLeomon, he is a Champion level, attack Fist of the Dark King."  
  
Suddenly, Leomon turned and look directly at the tamers, he jumped down and landed right in front of Takato.  
  
"You are coming with me!" said Leomon as he grabbed Takato by the collar and ran as fast as he can. Takato struggled but Leomon's grip is too tight.  
  
"Let him go!!!" yelled Rika as she pulled out a modify card and swiped it through her D-Ark, "Digi Modify! Speed Activate!" Renamon caught up with DarkLeomon in a blink of an eye and used her Diamond Storm to slow down DarkLeomon. DarkLeomon dropped Takato and start battling with Renamon. Rika quickly ran over to Takato.  
  
"Are you alright Takato?" asked Rika worriedly.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Said Takato getting up. Then both of them turn their attention to DarkLeomon. Takato called upon Guilmon and they joined the battle.  
  
The only person that wasn't in the battle or paying any attention to it was Henry, the brain of the group.  
  
"Hey Henry!" said Terriermon waving in front of Henry, try to get Henry's attention, "Hello? Earth to Henry!"  
  
"I heard you Terriermon!" said Henry.  
  
"Don't you think we should help them right now?" asked Terriermon.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit odd?" asked Henry, Terriermon shook his head, "How come Leomon is black? I know it has a name, but why is it here? And what does it want with Takato?" Then something caught his eye. On DarkLeomon's back, there was a dark needle. It was so thin no wonder nobody saw it. Henry hurried over to the couple and told them what he saw.  
  
"On the back of DarkLeomon, there is a dark needle!" said Henry pointing at the needle.  
  
"Where? I don't see it!" said Takato and Rika.  
  
"Look closely, it's thin! Who ever made it made sure it's thin so nobody can see it!" said Henry impatiently, "all you have to do is pull it out of DarkLeomon and destroy it!"  
  
"I see it!" said Rika, "Renamon! Hold DarkLeomon still so dino boy can pull the dark needle out!"  
  
"You got it Rika!" said Renamon as she tried very hard to hold DarkLeomon.  
  
"Now boy, pull the needle out!" Takato commanded.  
  
"Okey dokey!" answered Guilmon as he used all his might to pull the needle out. Finally it came out and Leomon fainted. Then Guilmon did a trick of his own, he threw the needle in the air and used a Pyral Sphere to destroy it.  
  
"Nice job Guilmon!" said Takato happily as he gave Guilmon a hug.  
  
"That wasn't too bad!" commented Rika.  
  
"Let's see if Leomon is okay." Said Henry. Leomon had returned to his normal color and is slowly waking up. He finally opened his eyes and saw some familiar faces.  
  
"Guilmon? Henry?" said Leomon, seeing them nod he continued, "Where's Jeri?"  
  
"Um, she is in the real world. She didn't come with us." Said Takato.  
  
"I see…" that was all Leomon could say.  
  
"Momentai!" said Terriermon. Leomon didn't say anything after that, he just got up and start walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Henry.  
  
"I'm off to some where…" with that he jumped out if sight. Nobody spoke for a while, they just stared at the sky. Suddenly a data stream shoot out from the sky, the data stream is different instead of pink it was silver. The stream landed in front of the tamers and they could see four figures. When the stream vanished they saw two people and two digimon standing there. They just stared at the two people.  
  
"Hi there!" the two people said.  
  
"No way…" that was all the tamers could say.  
  
In the Base   
  
"Look, two more of those pathetic human had just arrived!" said a dark voice.  
  
"Yes, and we are gonna have lots of fun with them…" said a dark feminine voice.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: So how was it?  
  
Henry: I just hate cliffhangers!  
  
The Future Queen: I just happen to love it!  
  
Henry: Oh brother… Who were the two people?  
  
The Future Queen: I'm not telling. And if you think I own Digimon, you are WRONG! In fact, I own nothing!  
  
Henry: So, who's up for Nachos?  
  
The Future Queen: Where did you get that idea?  
  
Henry: Off of my head! Where else!  
  
The Future Queen: You are crazy! Anyways, reviews please! I need to know what do you think of my story! Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Both: Until the next time on Digimon: The Challenge of Love! 


	4. The Talk

The Future Queen: Hi there!  
  
Terriermon: Hi!  
  
The Future Queen: Where did you come from? And where's Henry?  
  
Terriermon: Henry can't come, so he sent me to check on you.  
  
The Future Queen: How sweet! Starting from this chapter, each chapter is dedicated to a different author/reviewer. So if you want one of the chapters dedicated to you, you'll just have to review! This chapter is dedicated to the legendary DigiDestined of Courage! (*wink*)  
  
Terriermon: Yeah! He's a great author and a great reviewer! (Start jumping up and down)  
  
The Future Queen: Yep! I don't own Digimon or anything that relates to it…  
  
Terriermon: Now on to the fic!!!  
  
The Future Queen: Hey! That's my line! (Start chasing Terriermon)  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: The Talk  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
"Hi there!" the two people said.  
  
"No way…" that was all the tamers could say.  
  
"It's nice to see you guys again!" said one of the people in a cheerful tone, his name is Ryo A.  
  
"And it's nice to finally meet you!" said the other held out her hand, her name is Kari Kamiya.  
  
Henry was the first one to recover from the shock, he shook Kari's hand and replied, "It's nice to meet you too, Kari!" The other two tamers shook their head and exchanged greetings.  
  
"Gennai has told me a lot about you guys." Said Kari.  
  
"Really? But, how?" asked Takato.  
  
"Let's sit down and I'll tell you." So the Tamers and Kari sat down and Kari began her story, "well, let's see…"  
  
FLASH BACK   
  
Kari was walking in the forest of the digital world with Gatomon.  
  
"It's kinda creepy!" said Kari nervously.  
  
"See, I told you we should come here with the others." Said Gatomon.  
  
"NO! Gennai said to come alone!" replied Kari.  
  
"I wonder what Gennai wants…" said Gatomon.  
  
They continued walking until they reach a well. Kari stepped right in front of the well and held out her digivice. Then, her digivice glowed and a hollow graphed "man" appeared on the well.  
  
"Hello Gennai!" greeted Gatomon.  
  
"Hello to you too!" said Gennai.  
  
"So, what do you need me for?" asked Kari.  
  
"I need you and Gatomon to help these kids." Answered Gennai.  
  
"Kids? Are they digidestineds?" said Kari.  
  
"Yes and no. These kids do have digimon but they are not called Digidestined, they are called the Tamers." Said Gennai.  
  
"Why do we have to help them?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Because Kari has the crest of Light, and that's all I can tell you." Said Gennai, "The Tamers have saved the world once, but this time they are gonna need your help. And here's their story…"  
  
Gennai told the story of the Tamers and Kari understood what she have to do, "so how do we get there?"  
  
"I will send you there, just close your eyes…" Gennai consentrated his energy on Kari and Gatomon, then a silver data stream came down from the sky and engulf the digidestined of Light and her digimon.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK   
  
"And when I opened my eyes, I saw you guys." Finished Kari.  
  
"So that your story, what about you Ryo?" asked Rika in a NICE tone. Unknown to her, a certain someone was fuming inside. (guess who)  
  
"It's pretty much the same only Gennai appeared in my room." Said Ryo. The others asked Ryo more question of how he's been doing, the only one wasn't in the conversation was Henry. He was thinking.  
  
'Gennai send Ryo and Kari here to help us, they had to be the one in the prophecy.' Thought Henry, 'But why did Gennai send them here? Don't we have to find them?' after more thoughts, he decided to dismiss that thought. 'And the prophecy said 'Two will come after they defeat'. I'm pretty sure 'they' means us but 'defeat', unless…'  
  
"Hello? Henry? Are you there?" said Terriermon waving wildly. No answer came, Terriermon decided to try again, "HENRY WONG!!!!!" yelled Terriermon causing the others to stop and look at him. Henry finally snapped out of his thoughts and answered, "What? Huh? What happened?"  
  
"Terriermon was yelling your name!" said Guilmon.  
  
"Terriermon! What are you yelling my name for?" asked Henry.  
  
"You weren't saying anything, so I thought I better 'wake' you up!" said Terriermon confidently.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought of something." Said Henry.  
  
"Spill it Einstein." Said Rika.  
  
"It's just the prophecy, I think Kari and Ryo are the ones who are suppose to help us." Said Henry.  
  
"Yeah, you maybe right!" said Takato.  
  
"What prophecy?" asked Kari and Ryo.  
  
"You mean Gennai didn't tell you?" said Henry, they shook their heads Henry continued, "Here is the prophecy:  
  
'Three that came will face the evils,  
  
Two will come after they defeat.  
  
Four of the five will find the true power they hide,  
  
But it might take a while for one to uncover.  
  
It takes the love of two in the team,  
  
To defeat the evils once and for all.'  
  
And I think you two are the ones mentioned in the prophecy, cause you guys came after we defeated DarkLeomon." Said Henry.  
  
"So the prophecy was right!" said Renamon, "but what about the rest of the prophecy?"  
  
"I didn't figure the rest out yet." Said Henry.  
  
"Wow, you reminded me of Izzy." Commented Kari making Henry blush.  
  
"That's Henry!" said Terriermon jumping up and down.  
  
"Now what do we do?" said Ryo while petting Monodramon.  
  
"Let's keep on walking." Said Gatomon.  
  
The group agreed with Gatomon and start walking north. Then…  
  
BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What was that?" asked Takato.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll find out!" said Rika as she start running towards where the sound came from with Renamon by her side.  
  
"Rika! Wait up!" yelled Ryo as he chased after Rika.  
  
Takato just stood there, not moving an inch. 'Rika seemed so distant after Ryo came, and that Ryo just said my line! Is Rika changing her heart?' thought Takato as a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
"Takato? What's wrong?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"Nothing boy, let's go help the others!" said Takato wiping his tear away and start running, pretending nothing's wrong. But inside he is hurting…  
  
At The Base   
  
"He is the one!" said a dark voice, "we must eliminate him in order to…"  
  
"No wait, I have a better plan!" said a dark feminine voice and it laughed evilly.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: Finally!  
  
Terriermon: It was good!  
  
The Future Queen: You sounded just like Henry! I know there aren't a lot of action or romance in this chapter there will be! And I like to thank DigiDestined of Courage for the great idea!!! Sorry if I spelled anything wrong, I don't know Ryo's last name if you know please tell me. I would really appreciate it, and…  
  
Terriermon: and please review!  
  
The Future Queen: Terriermon! Quit stealing my lines!  
  
Terriermon: Momentai!!!  
  
Both: see what happens next time on Digmon: The Challenge of Love!!! 


	5. The Return of the Dark Ocean

The Future Queen: (singing) Renamon and Guilmon sitting on a tree! Renamon and Guilmon…  
  
Takato: What are you singing?  
  
The Future Queen: (sings) Renamon and Guilmon sitting on a tree!  
  
Takato: (blushes) Why are you singing that?  
  
The Future Queen: Because, it made a great Rukato moment thanks to Terriermon! It made you say, let's see what was it… oh yeah, I quote, "That shirt looks good on you!" see. (Notice Takato blushing harder) you don't mean you really…  
  
Takato: Quit embarrassing or I'll tell them you…  
  
The Future Queen: Okay! Okay! I get the point! Anyways, I don't own Digimon so don't sue me. And as promised this chapter is to…  
  
Takato: This is to FireFreeze.  
  
The Future Queen: Yep! Enjoy the fic! (Starts laughing evilly)  
  
  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: The Return if the Dark Ocean  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
"Renamon! It's party time!" said Rika as Renamon jumped into the air, "Walk all over him!" Renamon focused on the digimon and his data appeared on Rika's D-Ark.  
  
"Wow! I don't believe this!" said Rika.  
  
"Slow…down…next…time!" panted Ryo.  
  
"You just have to be faster next time!" said Rika, "Let's get down to business…"  
  
She didn't get to finish because the other had just arrived.  
  
"Wow, you run fast Rika!" said Kari.  
  
"She sure do." Whispered Takato.  
  
"I heard that!" said Rika, "This is BlackWargreymon!"  
  
"What?" said the others, apparently shocked.  
  
"Yep, BlackWargreymon, his Terra Destroyer can wipe out a town!" said Rika.  
  
"Ah!" screamed Renamon, who was just hurt by BlackWargreymon.  
  
"NO! RENAMON!" yelled Rika then her D-Ark began to glow in blue.  
  
"Renamon digivolve to………Kyuubimon!"  
  
"Dragon Wheels!" the attatck bounded off BlackWargreymon's armor making no damages. But BlackWargreymon was mad.  
  
"You dare to challenge me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said BlackWargreymon, "here's what you get! Terra Destroyer!"  
  
The attack hit Kyuubimon, making her dedigivolve to Renamon. But the attack did not stop, it was heading right for Rika!  
  
"RIKA LOOK OUT!" shouted Ryo, pushing Rika out of the way just in time. But unfortunately, the attack hit his left arm sending him on the ground.  
  
"Ryo! NO!!!!!!!!" screamed Rika.  
  
The only person wasn't in the battle was Takato. He seem to be in his own little world, 'I can't believe it, Ryo just did the thing I was suppose to do…' thought Takato, 'and I'm her boyfriend. Rika is probably changing her heart.' The thought saddened Takato and a tear slide down his cheek.  
  
"Hey Takato, are you okay?" asked Henry, he was concerned about his friend.  
  
"Yeah…" said Takato that only he can hear.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Takato didn't answer, he just stared at Rika who has Ryo in her arms. (It was not a hug) Henry followed Takato's gaze and figured out what's been bothering Takato ever since Ryo and Kari arrived.  
  
"Takato, it's alright! Rika is still yours, even if Ryo is here. Look, I know you should be the one to save Rika, but you didn't make it in time, somebody has to help her. And Ryo did, of course Rika's gonna worry about him. Don't worry Takato, everything's gonna be fine." Said Henry.  
  
Henry's words echoed in Takato's head, 'he's right.' Thought Takato. Wiping his tear away, he thanked his friend, "Thanks Henry."  
  
"Hey, that's what's friends are for? Right?" said Henry. And both of them smiled.  
  
Back to Rika and Ryo.  
  
"Ryo, why did you do it?" asked Rika, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Well, someone has to get you out of trouble." Joked Ryo.  
  
"I'll take him down!" said Monodramon.  
  
"NO don't! BlackWargreymon is way to powerful, you'll get fried!" said Ryo.  
  
"I'm outta here!" with that BlackWargreymon flew away. The tamers just stared after him.  
  
BlackWargreymon   
  
"Where is he?" said BlackWargreymon to him self, "I've got to find him before them does. I promised the King I'll protect him no matter what." Then he thought back of what happened, "strange, I can feel his presence when I'm near those kids. Maybe one of them is one…"  
  
Back to the Tamers   
  
Ryo finally got up and was able to walk.  
  
"Thanks Ryo." Said Rika.  
  
"No problem, just remember you still owe me!" joked Ryo.  
  
"Okay…" said Rika with pink hinges on her cheek. No one noticed it except one.  
  
"How did BlackWargreymon survive?" asked Kari, "I thought he sacrificed himself to seal the gate!"  
  
"You got a point Kari." Said Gatomon.  
  
"But this is a different dimension." Said Henry, "anything could happen."  
  
"I think BlackWargreymon was searching for something." Piped Terriermon.  
  
"Why do you think that?" asked Renamon.  
  
"Don't you ever watch the TV show? He was searching for an answer (his heart) on the show. So I think he was searching for something." Terriermon concluded.  
  
"Since when did the bunny rabbit became Einstein." Said Rika.  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling a bunny rabbit?" said Terriermon.  
  
"You!" Rika shot back.  
  
"You guys stop it!" said Henry.  
  
"I wish we could help Mr. BlackWargreymon." Said Guilmon.  
  
"Wow, you started to sound like Agumon!" said Takato in Tai's tone.  
  
"And you started to sound like Tai!" commented Kari making Takato blush. And the group broke out laughing.  
  
Suddenly everything turned pitch black.  
  
"It's night time!" said Ryo.  
  
"Yeah, it comes so fast!" said Rika.  
  
"Well, we better get some sleep." Said Kari, the group agreed. They took out their needs, lay down and went to sleep.  
  
'Rika probably is changing her mind about me…" Thought Takato. He fell asleep, head filled with sad thoughts.  
  
Rika turned over and looked at Takato. 'He seemed so quiet ever since Ryo is here.' Thought Rika, then she turned to look at Ryo. 'Ryo's a nice guy… wait what am I thinking? I'm Takato's girlfriend! But why do I feel strange around Ryo… am I making the right decision? Is it Ryo or Takato? Ah! Why is emotion so hard…" with that as the last thought she fell asleep.  
  
Inside Takato's Nightmare   
  
"What? Where am I?" asked Takato, "Rika! Henry! Guilmon!"  
  
Takato was standing in darkness, there was no light. Then he heard it, the sound of the waves. He turned around and saw an ocean, it was not blue it was black, the Dark Ocean. The waves grow stronger and stronger as if waving him to come. Takato took three steps back, turned around and saw what he was afraid of. Rika was kissing Ryo. Takato couldn't bear it anymore, he burst into tears and start running. He could hear someone calling his name, he ignored it and just kept on running. But he wasn't running anywhere, and the waves were gaining on him.  
  
"Help! Some one help me!" and that was it, Takato was nowhere to be found on the shore.  
  
End of the Nightmare   
  
Takato shot up, he was sweaty. The dream, no it was more like a nightmare was running through his head. He buried his head in his hands and started crying. 'Would Rika really do that to me?' Takato thought crying harder then ever, 'was that the Dark Ocean? No, it can't be…' then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Kari looking at him in concern.  
  
"Are you alright Takato?" asked Kari worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." Answered Takato.  
  
"Are you sure?" said Kari, clearly not believing a word, "can you tell me your nightmare? Maybe I can help you…"  
  
Takato was thinking, he wanted to tell Kari about the Dark Ocean but he can't. It's like this voice in his head telling him not to. Finally, he decided not to tell. "It's okay Kari, really. I'm fine now."  
  
"Okay, but if you change your mind, you know who to talk to." Said Kari with a gentle smile, and she went back to bed.  
  
Takato lay back down, still thinking of the dream and somehow he fell asleep.  
  
In The Morning   
  
"Goggle head wake up!"  
  
Takato's eyes opened and saw Rika offering a hand to help him up, he took the hand and said, "Okay I'm up."  
  
"Do you have bread for me, Takatomon?" asked Guilmon sweetly.  
  
"Oh Guilmon." Signed Takato.  
  
"Well, I guess it's breakfast time!" said Ryo. Takato kind of glared at him.  
  
"Mmme, food!" said Monodramon happily. The group sat down and had a delicious breakfast, soon it was time to go again. Everyone got up, Rika had a little trouble so Ryo offered a hand to help her up. Rika took the hand, said "Thanks" and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Takato watched them in silence. He could fell anger, jealousy and depression rising inside him. Then he heard it, the sound of waves calling for him. He quickly shook it off, and joined the others to continue their journey…  
  
At the Base   
  
"I guess they don't call him the ______ for nothing…" said a dark voice.  
  
"Yes, he might able to fight it now but next time…" it was followed by an evil laugh.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: I hate it…  
  
Henry: Why? I thought it was good.  
  
The Future Queen: Because I made Rika likes Ryo when she suppose to like Takato.  
  
Henry: But you didn't have a choice, did you?  
  
The Future Queen: No, sorry Rukato fans. But I had to do it, it's the only way so don't flame me! Please review! I have to run! (Start running)  
  
Henry: Why?  
  
Rika: How dare you! (Chasing after The Future Queen)  
  
Henry: I get it! Reviews for her please! See you all next time on Digimon: The Challenge of Love! (Seconds later) Oh man! I hate doing it alone… 


	6. The True Power of One

The Future Queen: Hi guys!  
  
Henry: Hello!  
  
The Future Queen: Where were you?  
  
Henry: I had to take care of some unfinished business.  
  
The Future Queen: Yeah, what ever… Sorry I haven't update for so long, my computer has a problem and it took the story I've finished. Now I have to rewrite the whole chapter.  
  
Henry: What's going to happen? Did the dark---  
  
The Future Queen: Stop giving away the story!!! (Start choking him)  
  
Henry: I won't… do… it… promise…  
  
The Future Queen: (let go) you better be. And I don't own Digimon, this chapter is to the Perfect Soldier. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: The True Power of One  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
"No… help me… someone… Rika!" and with that Takato was gone, taken by the Dark Ocean.  
  
End of the Dream   
  
Takato sat straight up, sweating and breathing hard. He had the same dream everyday, he wanted to tell somebody but he can't. Every time he tried, there was this little voice telling him not to. He tried to act normal, but some have already noticed.  
  
Soon it was morning, everyone got up and had breakfast. And the journey continues…  
  
Henry walked beside Takato, he wanted to be alone and talk to Takato.  
  
"Hey Takato, are you okay? You seemed pale these days…" asked Henry, concerned about his friend.  
  
"I'm fine, just had a nightmare that's all." Said Takato, smiling weakly.  
  
Henry could tell he was lying, everyday he tried to help Takato, try to know what's been bothering him. But every time Takato just say he was fine. 'He is so distant, he is not the Takato I know.' Thought Henry, 'maybe it's because of Ryo, he has been hanging out with Rika lately. Maybe Takato is upset…'  
  
"Hey Henry!" said Terriermon, interrupting Henry's thought, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking about Takato." Answered Henry, "he seemed so distant."  
  
"Yeah, and every night he suddenly sits up." Said Terriermon.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Henry.  
  
"Sometimes I couldn't sleep, and I just happen to see Takato sits up. Its like he has been in a nightmare." Said Terriermon.  
  
"Maybe he has…" said Henry to him self. 'Takato won't tell me, maybe I should get Rika to talk to him.' Thought Henry. He walked over to Rika, who was deep in thoughts also.  
  
"Hey Rika!" called Henry.  
  
"What is it Einstein?" answered Rika.  
  
"Have you noticed Takato has been acting weird lately? He seemed distant." Said Henry. Rika didn't answer, she didn't know. She'd been hanging with Ryo, she hadn't really paying attention to Takato. Now Henry mentioned it, she began to worry.  
  
"He has? Then what's wrong with him?" asked Rika, concerned.  
  
"I don't know, he just says he had a nightmare. Maybe you should talk to him alone." Said Henry.  
  
"Ok." Said Rika wondering what's wrong with Takato.  
  
BlackWargreymon   
  
"I can sense him, he is worried about something." Said BlackWargreymon to him self, "I'll have to follow him." Then he flew faster towards the direction, and the tamers came to view.  
  
To the Tamers   
  
Guilmon suddenly stop in track, he sniffed for a minute.  
  
"What is it boy?" asked Takato, making everyone stop.  
  
"I can sense him." Said Guilmon.  
  
"Sense who?" asked Kari.  
  
"Him, b…" he didn't get to finish when another sent came in to his nose. All the digimon felt it too. Suddenly there is a cold breeze, making goose bumps appear on everyone's neck.  
  
"Oh no!" said Renamon.  
  
"What is it?" asked Rika.  
  
"A powerful digimon is coming!" warned Gatomon, "everyone be on guard!"  
  
As if on cue, a familiar looking digimon appeared. Everyone except Kari and Gatomon gasped. They couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
"B…b…Beelzemon!!!" (Tricked you!)  
  
"There you are! You are the one! Today is your last day!" said 'Beelzemon'.  
  
"But how? I thought Renamon said he was dead…" said Takato.  
  
"That's not Beelzemon!" said Renamon.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Cause I get this weird feeling every time Impmon or Beelzemon is near!"  
  
Ryo pull out his D-Ark, "That's BlackBeelzemon, virus type, his attack Triple Impact."  
  
"Rika!"  
  
"Henry!"  
  
"Takato!"  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"You got it!" all of them said in together.  
  
"Digi Modify!" the tamers shouted swiping the cards through their D-Ark, "Digivolution activate!"  
  
"Renamon digivolve to …… Kyuubimon!"  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to …… Gargomon!"  
  
"Guilmon digivolve to …… Growlmon!"  
  
"Monodramon digivolve to …… Cyberdramon!"  
  
"Digi Armor Energize!" shouted Kari.  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to …… Nefertimon the Angel of Light!"  
  
"You think that will defeat me! Think again!" said BlackBeelzemon, "Triple Impact!" the deadly bullets headed straight for the tamers.  
  
"Sheesh, can't the bad guys ever say anything else? Gargo Laser!" Gargomon blocked the attack with his own 'gun'.  
  
"Great job Gargomon!" said Henry.  
  
"Dragon Wheels!"  
  
"Pyro Blaster!"  
  
"Desolation Claw!"  
  
"Rosita Stone!"  
  
All the attacks head towards BlackBeelzemon, it created a big explosion and a huge smoke.  
  
"Great shot!" cheered Kari. Then the smoke cleared, BlackBeelzemon stepped out with only a scratch on his shoulder.  
  
"What!" said Henry, "That should…"  
  
"Then you are wrong! Triple Impact!" yelled BlackBeelzemon. And the bullets headed for the tamers, to be exact Takato.  
  
"Takato Look out!" screamed Rika. Takato closed his eyes and wait for the attack to hit him, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Growlmon taking the hit.  
  
"Growlmon!" screamed Takato, tears falling down his face.  
  
"Takato…are…you…okay?" said Growlmon weakly, falling down and digivolve back to Guilmon.  
  
"No…Guilmon…" Takato sobbed out, then he saw it. The Dark Ocean, waving at him. He could see Rika kissing Ryo, 'it's just like my dream!' thought Takato. He backed away…  
  
While Takato was in his own world, the others are dealing with BlackBeelzemon.  
  
"I don't see a Black Needle on his back!" said Gargomon. The digimon fought fiercely with BlackBeelzemon, all the digimon are tired and wore out. But BlackBeelzemon didn't even have another scratch on him. The tamers watched desperately, they are all speechless and forgot to help their partner. BlackBeelzemon blasted all the champion level digimon except Gargomon, and they all digivolve back to rookie.  
  
"If there isn't a Black Needle, then we just have to destroy him!" said Henry, sounded desperate and angry.  
  
"But, he is a digimon!" said Kari, "you can't!"  
  
"Kari's right!" said Ryo, "at least we could do is hold him back and ask some questions before…"  
  
"NO!" for the first time, Henry lost control of him self. He couldn't stand seeing the digimons getting hurt by some evil digimon. He has to do something to stop BlackBeelzemon, even if it meant to destroy him. Then, Gargomon was hit. He fell back, landed right beside Henry.  
  
"NO! TAKATO!!!" screamed Rika. Everyone turned to look at Takato, he was disappearing. The same way Kari disappeared when she was taken by the Dark Ocean.  
  
"Oh no! It's the Dark Ocean!" said Kari nervously, she could see its dark waves calling for Takato. Then she fainted.  
  
"Kari!" Gatomon hurried over and looked worriedly at Kari.  
  
Rika was hugging Takato, tears falling down her face. Takato seemed to be fainted also, cause his eyes was closed and tears was falling down his face.  
  
Henry was truly angry now, his friends are being threatened and this evil digimon was destroying his digimon, his friend. And he could do nothing to help. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, he screamed out, "I CAN'T LET THE DARKNESS WIN!!!"  
  
Then a brilliant flash of light appeared in front of Henry. Kari suddenly woke up, and saw what was happening. The crest of Knowledge and Kindness are combining together into a new crest, the crest of Fate.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Henry.  
  
"It's the Crest of Fate!" said Kari. The crest floats towards Henry and merged with his D-Ark. The light shone brightly, blinding BlackBeelzemon. Finally the light faded, and Henry was holding a different D-Ark. It's the same shape with the green circle, but the symbol of the crest of Fate was on top of the D-Ark and the whole thing is light green.  
  
Henry closed his eyes and felt power rising in him, he reopened his eyes and called out the magic words, "Power of Fate, help me now! Defeat the darkness, and shine your light!"  
  
Gargomon glowed light green, Henry pointed his D-Ark at Gargomon. Gargomon felt the power rising, he was healed and ready to fight.  
  
"You ready Henry?" said Gargomon, now fully charged.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Gargo Laser!" the attack was more powerful than usual, it made a made a big scratch on BlackBeelzemon.  
  
"Impressive! Not! Triple Impact!" the bullets hit Gargomon but made no scratch.  
  
"You won't win! Gargo LASER!!!" the attack had done the trick, BlackBeelzemon was deleted and Gargomon absorbed his data.  
  
"Wow, that was some power!" commented Ryo. Gargomon digivolve back to Terriermon and ran happily to Henry.  
  
"So how did I do? I sure showed him who's the boss!" said Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon!" said Henry, he was happy that they defeated BlackBeelzemon. The darkness didn't win.  
  
"No…" everyone turned, they saw Rika holding Takato. But Takato was still fading away, finally he faded away completely.  
  
"NO TAKATO!!!" screamed Rika, but it was too late. Everyone just stood there, not moving a muscle…  
  
BlackWargreymmon   
  
"The crest of Fate, holds the power of healing." said BlackWargreymmon, "so it belongs to that kid." Then he sensed it, "oh no, he is taken by the Dark Ocean…"  
  
At The Base   
  
"Hahahahaha!" laughed the two dark voices.  
  
"Yes, now we've got the 'main' one, the others are a piece of cake…" said the dark voice.  
  
"Don't under estimate them, one of them has found one of the crest…" said the dark feminine voice, "but we'll see who is stronger…"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: Finally, it's done.  
  
Henry: Yes! I got the crest of Fate!  
  
The Future Queen: I was being nice to you. What do you think? I know I made spelling and grammar errors, just ignore them. Please review!  
  
Henry: Aren't you forgetting something!  
  
The Future Queen: Oh yeah, I would like to thanks the DigiDestined of Courage for telling me Ryo's last name. Thanks for reminding me Henry.  
  
Henry: You are welcome…  
  
Both: See what's going to happen next chapter on Digimon: The Challenge of Love! 


	7. Determined Minds

The Future Queen: Here is the next chapter of Digimon: The Challenge of Love!  
  
Henry: Yep. And she does not own Digimon, yada, yada, yada…  
  
The Future Queen: (whisper) So much for the quiet room…  
  
Henry: What did you say?  
  
The Future Queen: Nothing! (Smile nervously) This chapter is to YamiGirl. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: Determined Minds  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
"What? … Where am I?" asked Takato. He was standing in pure darkness, no light, nothing… Then, Takato heard the sounds of waves and saw what he been dreaming about lately. The Dark Ocean. Takato felt so alone and cold. Tears start falling down his pale cheek…  
  
"My, my! Did I just see the Prince cry?" said a dark feminine voice.  
  
Takato quickly wiped his tears away, and turn to the source of the voice, he couldn't see anything, "Who are you? And what do you mean by the Prince?"  
  
Silence answered him.  
  
"Come out!" Takato shouted bravely.  
  
"If you say so!" said the voice as a figure flies towards Takato. As the figure came to view, Takato let out a loud gasp.  
  
"But…how?"  
  
To the Tamers   
  
Everyone just stood there, not believing and not sure what just happened. Rika was still sobbing, her shirt was wet. Henry was the one who broke the silence.  
  
"That did not just happen!" said Henry, trying to sound positive.  
  
"Save it Henry!" said Terriermon while sitting on top of Henry's head.  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"Takato was just taken by the Dark Ocean!" said Kari.  
  
"You are kidding right?" exclaimed Ryo.  
  
"No," said Kari shaking her head, "Every time the Dark Ocean took someone, I can feel it."  
  
"That's one of Kari's special power." Said Gatomon.  
  
"Poor Takato…" said Guilmon, his 'ears' flopped down.  
  
They just stood there, when Henry realized something.  
  
"Guilmon, before BlackBeelzemon attacked us, who did you sense?" asked Henry.  
  
"Um…" Guilmon thought for a minute and finally remembers, "Oh it was BlackWargreymon!"  
  
"What!" came was the reply.  
  
BlackWargreymon   
  
"How could that dinosaur sense me when I'm miles away?" questioned BlackWargreymon, "Unless… unless…"  
  
The Tamers   
  
"Rika…" said Renamon, trying to help her tamer who is still sobbing quietly.  
  
"What are we going to do now? Our 'crybaby' is gone, now what do we do?" said Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling people names!" said Henry, clearly annoyed.  
  
"But Rika always calls Takato 'Goggle head'!" argued Terriermon.  
  
"Yeah, but that's different!" said Henry.  
  
Rika finally stopped crying, she wiped away the last tear and stood up.  
  
"Renamon! Let's go!" Rika commanded. Then she turned away and began walking with Renamon by her heels.  
  
"Rika where are you going?" Ryo shouted after her.  
  
"To find Takato!"  
  
"But you can't do it alone!" said Kari.  
  
"I could and I will!" came the firm and determined answer. Then, with a bright glow the crest of Love and Sincerity appeared in front of Rika and start combining. Rika just stood there, unsure of what had just happened. The two crests combined into a strange looking crest, it had a broken heart with a whole heart in the middle.  
  
The crest flows towards Rika and combined with her D-Ark. Rika now hold a D- Ark with the same blue circled screen in the middle, the symbol of the unknown crest on the top of the ark, and the whole thing is baby blue.  
  
The others watched in amazement, it looks like Rika had just found her true power. After the lights faded away, Kari somehow recognized the crest.  
  
"I know that crest!" said Kari suddenly making everyone jump a little. Rika turned around and demanded, "Well what is it?"  
  
"It's the crest of Determination!"  
  
"The crest of Determination! But how is it belong to Rika?" asked Ryo.  
  
"It must have activated when Rika is determined to find and rescue Takato!" absorbed Henry, "But what does it do?"  
  
"Why don't we find out?" said Renamon getting ready.  
  
Rika smirked and hold out her new D-Ark, "That's what I'm good at!" Rika closed her eyes and felt a sudden power rising inside of her, she reopened her eyes and shouted, "Oh power of my heart, guide me now! Reveal your power with my determined mind!"  
  
Renamon felt the power, she glowed in light blue. Suddenly and amazingly, she moved beside Henry without the blink of an eye.  
  
"How did you get here so fast?" exclaimed Henry.  
  
"That must have been the power of the crest!" said Ryo, "Henry has the crest of Fate, which has the power of healing. Rika has the crest of Determination, which has the power of speed!"  
  
"Hey Ryo, since when did you become Einstein!" said Rika with a smirk on her face, and Renamon was beside Rika again.  
  
Everyone laughed and start their journey to find Takato…  
  
BlackWargreymon   
  
"That girl has the Crest of Determination…" said BlackWargreymon as he followed the Tamers, "Maybe I should help and get help from them…"  
  
Then he felt it, "Oh no, they can't do that to him…"  
  
Where Takato is   
  
"No it can't be!" said Takato with a loud gasp.  
  
"But I am!" said the dark feminine voice, "How would you like a to see what your friends are doing now!"  
  
"What!" said Takato, still shock, "um… okay…"  
  
So the dark figure held out a ball, a crystal ball, which showed Takato what Rika is doing right now… (It's not true)  
  
"No…" said Takato before he started to sob softly. He saw what he most feared, Rika was kissing Ryo.  
  
"See, your little friend betrayed you! You should join me, and together we will destroy them!" said the dark feminine voice.  
  
Takato was still sobbing, he couldn't believe what he had just saw. He couldn't believe Rika would do that to him, but he couldn't join the dark force. He wanted Rika to be happy even if it's not with him…  
  
"NO!" Takato said firmly, tears are still flowing down his cheek, "I wont' destroy them! Never can and never will!" with that he start running away from the mysterious figure.  
  
The figure did not go angry, it smirked, "Yes my little Prince, run as fast as you can! You can run, but you can't hide!" and she started laughing…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: How was it?  
  
Henry: To be honest, it was good.  
  
The Future Queen: Thanks! I'm holding a contest, it's not big, it's just for you to guess who is the mysterious figure that was talking to Takato. I think I've dropped enough hints. Next chapter is dedicated to you if you guessed it right or close! So review!  
  
Henry: Who is it?  
  
The Future Queen: You think I'll tell you? NEVER! But it'll be revealed next chapter…  
  
Both: See who it is on the next Digimon: The Challenge of Love! 


	8. All Washed Away...

The Future Queen: (sighs) Here's the next chapter…  
  
Henry: What's wrong? You sounded tired.  
  
The Future Queen: I am tired. I don't own Digimon at any cause, and this chapter is to… (Yawning)  
  
Henry: I'll do it, since you are so tired. This chapter is to Aerisakura and Smashfriends, the contest is still open since FQ decided to reveal the 'bad guys' next chapter.  
  
The Future Queen: Thanks Henry, here's the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: All Washed Away…  
  
By: The Future Queen (a.k.a. FQ)  
  
  
  
"Why… why me…" sobbed Takato, he is still lost in the Dark Ocean. He did not know how he got here and how to get out. He just wished someone like Rika or Henry was here to help him, even Ryo would be helpful right now. "Why…"  
  
Somewhere in the shadows, a figure was watching Takato. You couldn't see its face, but it has wings like a devil and pure evil red eyes. She was enjoying this, watching the 'mighty Prince' cry his soul out. Then she 'changed' into a girl…  
  
"Takato…" 'it' called out. Takato looked up and saw 'Rika', he was relieved to see her here. Finally someone is going to help him, someone special to him.  
  
"Rika!" said Takato happily, he ran up to her and hugged her. 'Rika' smirked with her evil red eyes…  
  
"It's so good to see you again!" said 'Rika'.  
  
"Me too!" said Takato and he leaned down and kissed her. After 30 second or so, Takato broke the kiss and fainted. 'Rika' turned back into the figure and smirked, her plan worked, "You are all my now…" Then she picked the informal leader of the Tamers up and carried him towards the Base…  
  
  
  
To the Tamers   
  
  
  
"Rika, let's take a break!" said Ryo, his feet were killing him. They had been walking for hours day after day, sure they had help taken some Black Needles out of some innocent Digimon, but that was real quick Renamon finished the job in two seconds.  
  
"Yeah Rika, we should take a rest." Said Henry, he was tired.  
  
"We are never gonna find Takato if we rest all day!" snapped Rika, not slowing down a bit.  
  
"We are never gonna find Takato if we don't have any energy!" said Kari. Rika stopped, thinking about Kari's remark. 'She got a point there…" thought Rika. She finally gave in.  
  
"Alright, but not long!" said Rika sitting down to rest. To be honest, Rika was more tired than anyone else. She couldn't sleep at night, and Renamon is the only one who knows about it. Everyone sat down and took a break.  
  
"Renamon, do you think we'll ever see Takatomon again?" asked Guilmon, he was very worried about his tamer.  
  
"We'll find him." Answered Renamon.  
  
"Don't worry Guilmon, with Miss Grumpy here we'll find him in no time!" Terriermon comforted while patting Guilmon's back.  
  
"Hey, Einstein teach your over-grown rabbit some manners!" said Rika hotly.  
  
"Terriermon! How many times do I have to tell you! Stop calling people names!" lectured Henry.  
  
"Tell that to Rika, she'd been calling people names for years!" replied Terriermon.  
  
"But…" Henry stopped, thought for a minute and continued, "Rika you have to admit, Terriermon got a point there." Terriermon hold out his chest proudly.  
  
"What! You want a piece of this!" Rika threatened holding out her fist.  
  
"No ma'am!" said Henry sweat dropping.  
  
So they talked for a while, unknown to them Guilmon has felt something pulling him away.  
  
  
  
BlackWargreymon   
  
  
  
"I can feel it…" said BlackWargreymon and started flying towards the tamers, "I can't let them take him too…"  
  
  
  
At the Base   
  
  
  
"It's time!" announced the dark feminine voice.  
  
"But don't we need his pet too?" asked the other dark voice.  
  
"It's in progress, he'll be here soon! Meanwhile why don't we get started…" and something terrible had just begun…  
  
  
  
To the Tamers   
  
"We've rested enough, can we please get going?" said Rika clearly annoyed.  
  
"Okay, now I feel much better!" said Ryo.  
  
"I have more energy now I've had my cat nap." Said Gatomon.  
  
"Then let's go find Takato!" cheered Terriermon.  
  
"Oh oh!" said Guilmon.  
  
"What?" everyone turned towards Guilmon. Guilmon was disappearing just like the way Takato disappeared.  
  
"No it can't be!" exclaimed Rika.  
  
"NO! Guilmon!" yelled Renamon. (I wonder why she did that…*wink*)  
  
"I think I need more peanut butter after this…" and Guilmon fully disappeared.  
  
"NO!!!!" someone yelled. Everyone turned towards the voice find someone they've met. BlackWargreymon.  
  
BlackWargreymon arrived but it was too late. BlackWargreymon fell on his knees…  
  
"Let me get this straight, Guilmon just disappeared like Takato and now BlackWargreymon is here. What is going on here?" asked Ryo confused.  
  
"The Dark Ocean… it took them…" said Kari, her voice was shaky.  
  
"No!" said BlackWargreymon, "They took them, the evil ones…" Hearing this, Rika rushed over.  
  
"Who? WHO? Tell me!" said Rika almost screaming.  
  
BlackWargreymon got up and start walking away, "I can't tell you, I have to protect them on my own. Just like I promised…"  
  
Everyone watched BlackWargreymon walk away until they could see him no more.  
  
"It's always a mystery about him…" commented Henry, he looked around and see a blank expression on everyone's face. He realized that they are still shocked about what had just happened, even Terriermon who is usually cheerful. "Well, we can't just stand here. We have to find Takato and Guilmon!"  
  
"He's right, we have to find Takato and Guilmon before it's too late!" said Kari, the digidestined of Light. Everyone finally got out of the shock and caught up with the timeline.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" said Ryo. So they started the journey to find the lost leader.  
  
'Poor Guilmon…" thought Renamon while walking beside Rika.  
  
  
  
At the Base   
  
  
  
"Yes, the Prince is on our side now…" said the dark feminine voice. Just as she finished, Takato and Guilmon stepped out of the shadows. They looked fine, but their eyes are red and pure evil.  
  
"Here's your first task, destroy this girl!" said the same voice as she showed Takato a picture, "Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen!"  
  
"Yes masters!" said Takato as he and Guilmon disappeared.  
  
  
  
The Tamers   
  
  
  
'I wonder…' Ryo didn't get to finishe his thought, "Hey guys, isn't that Takato!" Ryo said pointing up ahead.  
  
"It is!" said Henry. Everybody ran towards them, they were happy to see their leader again.  
  
"Takato, it's good to see you again!" said Rika ran to hug him when suddenly she stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Rika?" asked Kari. Rika pointed at Takato, to his eyes to be exact.  
  
"Yes, it's good to see you again Rika!" said Takato in an evil tone, "Guilmon, get ready to destroy!"  
  
"Yes." Said Guilmon, "Pyrosphere!" the attack headed straight to Rika, she was too shocked to move out of the way.  
  
"Rika!" shouted Renamon as she put her body in front of Rika's to block the attack.  
  
"Renamon!" said Rika.  
  
"How could you do this?" Ryo shouted suddenly, "Why do you want to destroy her when she tired herself out trying to find you!"  
  
"Let's just say I've changed my heart!" said Takato whose eyes are flashing dangerously.  
  
"Then you have to get pass me first!"  
  
"Ryo don't!" said Rika while holding Renamon in her arms.  
  
"It has to be done!" said Ryo firmly.  
  
"If you wan to get destroyed too, so be it!" said Takato holding out his digivice which is dark red, "Guilmon!"  
  
"Monodramon!" said Ryo. The two digimon got ready and the two tamers slashed their cards.  
  
"Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" yelled Ryo.  
  
"Dark Modify! Matrix Digivolutin activate!" shouted Takato. The two digimon began to digivolve.  
  
"Monodramon Matrix Digivolve to …… Cyberdramon!"  
  
"Guilmon Dark Matrix Digivolve to …… BlackWargrowlmon!"  
  
Instead of its normal colour, BlackWargrowlmon was black with eyes of pure evil. The two digimon stood facing each other waiting for the order.  
  
"Attack!" Ryo and Takato yelled together. The others could only watch helplessly from sidelines.  
  
  
  
At The Base   
  
  
  
"This is great…washing away his memories…" A huge roar of evil laughter followed this comment…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: Finally…  
  
Henry: I hate cliffhanger.  
  
The Future Queen: Too bad. I dropped more clues to the mysterious figure, hopefully you can guess it right!  
  
Henry: I can't wait for the next chapter. Takato vs. Ryo and Cyberdramon vs. BlackWargrowlmon.  
  
The Future Queen: (smirk) I wish I could tell you about my ultimate plan. (Sighs) Sorry about the grammar, I was bad at it when I was born. Reviews please!  
  
Both: See what happens next time on Digimon: The Challenge of Love! 


	9. The Battle for the Truth

The Future Queen: Another day, another chapter… (Sighs)  
  
Henry: I can't wait! (Starts jumping up and down)  
  
The Future Queen: You are starting to sound like some digimon I know……… Anyways I don't own Digimon…  
  
Henry: And this chapter is to Exoduss cause he guessed right on one of the mysterious figures. (Applause)  
  
The Future Queen: (grabs Henry by the collar) Stop stealing my lines!  
  
Henry: (choking) okay…I …  
  
The Future Queen: (let go) This chapter might be a little sad, it depends on you cause you are the reader here. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: The Battle for the Truth  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
"Attack!" the two tamers yelled together. The others could only watch helplessly from the sideline.  
  
"Desolation Claw!"  
  
"Blacktomic Blaster!"  
  
The two powerful attacks collide between the two ultimate Digimon and created a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared, the two digimon started attacking again. Meanwhile, there's a 'human' fight going on also.  
  
"Takato what's wrong with you?" asked Ryo, half shouting.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me, I just got tired of hanging out with losers like you!" Takato yelled back.  
  
"Don't you even care? Do you even have a heart?" said Ryo.  
  
"You could say I don't have a heart! Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Takato as he ran to Ryo and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"How dare you!" shouted Ryo while holding his stomach. Then he surprisingly punched Takato in the face. Takato punched back and soon the two tamers are on the ground fighting furiously.  
  
"You guys stop it!" Kari yelled helplessly while watching the digimon and their perspective tamer fight.  
  
Rika didn't say anything, she just couldn't believe Takato changed his heart. She couldn't believe the gentle, kind, and brave Takato she used to know had turned into a cruel monster. 'How? How is this possible?' Rika thought, 'Why?' Rika stared at Takato, 'that couldn't be Takato, but if that's not him then where is the real Takato…"  
  
"Fighting is not the way to solve this problem, stop it!" Kari yelled, tears forming in her beautiful brown eyes (is it brown?).  
  
"They can't." said Henry staring at the fight.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Terriermon jumping down from Henry's shoulder.  
  
"To them, fighting is the only way to solve this problem right now. Until they find another way, they'll just have to keep on fighting…" Henry concluded, he wished he can help Takato and Ryo right now.  
  
  
  
BlackWargreymon   
  
  
  
BlackWargreymon was walking through a forest when he sensed it, "The Prince is back, now I can fulfill my duty." He started flying towards the tamers, when he got closer he sensed the difference, "No, how could they do that to him…"  
  
  
  
The Tamers   
  
  
  
"Blacktomic Blaster!" the attack hit Cyberdramon in full force, forcing him de-digivolve to Monodramon. At the same time, Takato made a final punch and send Ryo flying back beside Monodramon.  
  
"Ha, I win. Now I will destroy you!" said Takato smirking. His face was covered with bruises, and there are also several bruises on his arms and leg, "BlackWargrowlmon attack!"  
  
BlackWargreymon try to attack, but he was too tired and he digivolved back to Guilmon. Ryo got up and laughed, "I guess this 'winner' is losing now!"  
  
"Grrrr…" Takato growled. Then he thought of something, "We'll just see about that. Dark Modify! Recharge Activate!" Takato shouted as he swiped the card through his dark red D-Ark. Beside him, Guilmon regained his power and stood up.  
  
"Good idea!" said Ryo evilly, "Digi Modify! Recharge Activate!" Monodramon also regained his strength, and he stood up beside his tamer.  
  
"Let's finish this!" both tamers shouted, "Biomerge Activate!"  
  
"Monodramon Biomerge to……… Justimon!"  
  
"Guilmon Biomerge to……… Gallantmon!"  
  
The others were surprised that Ryo and Takato would go to mega to 'solve' this problem. The two mega digimon stood facing each other, determined to finish this.  
  
"I won't let you win and destroy us!" said Justimon  
  
"That's what you think! I will destroy you!" said Gallantmon, "Shield of Justice!" the symbol on his shield glowed brightly and shot towards Justimon. Justimon waited for the last moment and flew up to dodge the attack.  
  
"Justice Kick!" the attack headed straight for Gallant who used his shield to block the attack. The two powerful mega met in the middle and started fighting.  
  
  
  
At The Base   
  
  
  
"Hahahahah! This is fun!" said the dark voice, "You are a genius, my love!"  
  
"Of course…" said the dark feminine voice.  
  
  
  
To the Tamers   
  
  
  
Justimon and Gallantmon separated trying to catch their breath. Gallantmon was badly hurt, but Justimon only had a few scratch.  
  
"Ha, and you were saying I was the loser? Who is the loser now?" said Justimon, actually Ryo said that, "Now I'm gonna finish you! Justi---"  
  
"No! Ryo don't!" yelled Rika. Justimon stopped and turned to the Digimon Queen.  
  
"Why? He tried to destroy you!" asked Ryo.  
  
"You can't! No matter what, he is still the man I love. I can't watch you destroy him. If you are, you are gonna have to pass me first!" said Rika firmly, she stood up with Renamon by her side. Ryo was shocked by Rika's determination to protect Takato, even though she knew he is evil now.  
  
'Why is she still protecting me?' thought Takato, 'I tried to destroy her, but she still stood up for me. And what does she mean by I'm the man she loved? I don't remember h—' his thoughts didn't get to finish, cause a memory from long time ago flashed in his mind.  
  
  
  
The Memory   
  
  
  
"Okay I'm here." Said Takato behind Rika, he is trying to catch his breath, "So what did you want to talk about?" asked Takato nervously.  
  
"Umm…" murmed Rika, "Takato, my school is holding a Valentine's day dance tomorrow, everyone must be there WITH a date. Since I don't have a date, will you take me to the dance?"  
  
Takato was shocked (again), 'Rika was asking me to the dance! I can't believe it. Is it a dream?' he rubbed his eyes, but Rika is still there. Takato finally answered, "Of, of course I will."  
  
"Um, great! I'll see you tomorrow!" said Rika.  
  
"Wait! Rika! What time should I pick you up?" asked Takato.  
  
"Around 6:00, okay?" answered Rika.  
  
"Okay, see you!" said Takato as they both turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
End of the Memory   
  
  
  
Takato was holding his head from remembering this piece of memory. He and Guilmon had de-digivolve because of the memory. 'Rika was the girl I just saw, could there be more in my past than I know?'  
  
"Takato are you okay?" asked Guilmon. His brain were washed too, but it doesn't stop Guilmon from worrying about his tamer.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine…" answered Takato.  
  
"Rika, why?" asked Ryo. Takato turned towards him and remember what was going on before the memory hit him.  
  
"I already told you!" said Rika start getting annoyed.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm still going to destroy him," said Ryo, 'cause I love you Rika!' thought Ryo, "Justice Kick!" the attack came surprisingly, even surprised Rika.  
  
Takato looked up and saw the attack headed straight for him, 'this is the end…' Takato closed his eyes waiting for the end to come…  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" a huge 'fireball' came blocked the attack and made Justimon de-digivolve to Ryo and Monodramon.  
  
"What the---" said Ryo, then BlackWargreymon landed in front of Takato.  
  
"If you want to destroy my Prince, you are gonna have to destroy me first!" declared BlackWargreymon, then he turned towards Takato, "Are you okay, your highness?"  
  
Takato opened his eyes and saw BlackWargreymon offering a hand/paw/claw. He blinked a few times before he took it, Takato stood up with Guilmon by his side. Then he turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Takato wait!" yelled Rika, "Where are you going?"  
  
Takato turned around and answered, "To find the truth…" and with that, he walked away with Guilmon and BlackWargreymon by his heels.  
  
A single tear rolled down Rika's pale cheek as she whispered, "I'll always love you Takato… forever…" Everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
"Rika," said Ryo breaking the silence, "I'm sorry for what I've done, now I see that… that you truly love Takato." Ryo closed his eyes to restrain tears falling down his face. Ryo suddenly opened his eyes to see something, as if on cue the crest of Reliability and Hope appeared in front of him and combine into another crest. Just like the crest of Fate and Determination, this crest combined with Ryo's D-Ark. Everyone watched in amazement…  
  
"The crest of Truth." Said Kari recognizing the crest.  
  
Ryo hold his new D-Ark tightly in his hands and hoped that some day love will find someone right for him…  
  
  
  
Takato   
  
  
  
"Takato, where are we going?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"Somewhere I will find the truth…"  
  
  
  
At the Base   
  
  
  
"How could this happen?" said the dark voice, "I thought you washed his brain completely, Ladydevimon!"  
  
"I don't know how it happen, but I think there's a way to get him back…" said Ladydevimon, "Just wait an see my love…"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED………  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: (laughing evilly) The mysterious figure is revealed!  
  
Henry: That was exciting!  
  
The Future Queen: Thank you, I hope you all think its good! I already said it a million times, I'm not good at grammar so please spare me!  
  
Henry: (laughing)  
  
The Future Queen: What are you laughing at? (Holding up a fist) do you want a piece of me?  
  
Henry: (stopped laughing and stood straight)  
  
The Future Queen: That's better, reviews please!  
  
Both: Will Takato regains his memory? See the next chapter of Digimon: The Challenge of Love! 


	10. The Past, The Present, and The Future

The Future Queen: Yay! The 10th chapter!  
  
Henry: So?  
  
The Future Queen: This is my first story that went so well that I wrote 10 chapters!  
  
Henry: Oh…  
  
The Future Queen: I do not, I repeat I do NOT own Digimon. And this chapter is to Emerald Star.  
  
Henry: I feel sorry for Takato…  
  
The Future Queen: (glares at Henry) What did I say to you before? (Holding up a fist)  
  
Henry: (gulps) Never give away the story…  
  
The Future Queen: That's right! Now enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: The Past, The Present, and The Future  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
The tamers were sleeping peacefully on the soft ground of the Digital World. Now, they've reached a forest, a forest looked much like the one where Gatomon lost her tail ring. Soft snores could be heard, but one could not sleep.  
  
"Takato, where are you?" whispered Rika. She was thinking about Takato, wondering where he is right now and if he is okay. 'Why didn't I stop him when he was leaving? Why didn't I just tell him what had really happened? If I did, then Takato would probably be with me right now, instead of me worrying sick about him. Why…' Rika thought as she finally drift to dreamland…  
  
  
  
Takato   
  
  
  
It was also nighttime at where Takato is, Guilmon was snoozing loudly, BlackWargreymon was standing on guard, and Takato was trying to sleep. But he just can't, that Rika girl was stuck in his head. 'What is with that girl?' thought Takato, 'I try to destroy her and her friend, but in the end she stuck up for me, not letting that Ryo guy destroy me. She acts like she knows me, but I don't remember her. Is there more---' his thoughts were interrupted by BlackWargreymon.  
  
"Your highness, are you all right?" asked BlackWargreymon looking down at Takato.  
  
Takato blinked for a few times then answered, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
  
BlackWargreymon seems satisfied cause he walked away…  
  
'BlackWargreymon always calls me 'Your highness', I don't remember I was a King or a Prince or any of that…' Takato thought, 'Every time I try to remember more of my past, my head started hurting as if it doesn't want me to remember anything. Every thing is such a blur to me…' with that, he fell asleep.  
  
No body knew what danger awaits them, nobody knew what surprise they will get in the future…  
  
  
  
At the Base   
  
  
  
"Is the plan ready yet?" asked a dark voice.  
  
"Almost, all we need now is wait for the Prince fell into the dreamland. Then, we can finally get out of here and conquer the world!" said Ladydevimon.  
  
  
  
In Takato's Dream   
  
  
  
"Where am I?" asked Takato. He was standing on a cloud, a cloud that is pure white. Everything around Takato is so bright, 'like heaven!' he thought. Takato looked around and saw no one, "Hello! Anybody here!" he called out, and silence answered him. Then, a woman appeared ghostly like. She was very beautiful, her hair was golden brown, silver robes covered her body.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Takato, he had never seen her before.  
  
The woman smiled and said, "Hello Takato!"  
  
"How…how did you know my name?" Takato asked nervously.  
  
"I know everything about you my dear, cause---" she was cut off, "Oh no, I don't have much time left, but remember Takato! Remember!" and with that she was gone.  
  
"Wait!" Takato yelled, it was too late and darkness surrounded him, "Now where am I?"  
  
The sound of ocean waves answered him. Takato turned around and saw the Dark Ocean, "The Dark Ocean!" he said.  
  
"Yes, the Dark Ocean!" a dark voice boomed back and was followed by a roar of laughter.  
  
The laughter was killing Takato, he hated this kind of laugh and the sound of it just made everything worse. He couldn't stand it, Takato held his head tightly trying to avoid the laughter and his fear.  
  
"Stop it!" he yelled but the laughter continued…  
  
  
  
Outside of the Dream   
  
  
  
Takato was sweating hard and turn over and over. Then he yelled 'Stop it!' waking up Guilmon and worried BlackWargreymon. BlackWargreymon and Guilmon hurried over to see what's wrong with Takato. Guilmon try to shake Takato out of it but it didn't work. Takato kept on turning and sweating…  
  
  
  
Where the others are   
  
  
  
Rika sat straight up, she didn't know what had awoke her but she felt something was wrong. Renamon, who was on guard, raced over to see what's wrong, "Rika, are you all right?"  
  
Rika flinched a little then answered, "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
Renamon didn't believe her, but she knew it's best not to push, so she said, "Go back to sleep, you'll need it tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah…" Rika lay back down and closed her eyes. Renamon left her tamer to stand on guard.  
  
'What had just happened?' thought Rika, 'what had making me wake? It wasn't the dream, I was having a good dream. Unless…' she didn't finish the thought cause the dreamland caught her again.  
  
  
  
Back to Takato's Dream   
  
"Stop it!" Takato screamed, tears were flooding down his cheek. The laughter kept on going, making fear grow in Takato.  
  
  
  
At the Base   
  
  
  
"This is perfect!" said the dark voice, "You've done well Ladydevimon…"  
  
"Yes, it's almost open, all we've got to do now is wait and then we are free!" said Ladydevimon. And just like before, laughter followed.  
  
  
  
Takato's Dream   
  
  
  
"No… stop it…" Takato said weakly, he fell on his knees, both hands still holding his head. The laughter didn't stop, it kept on going and going. Finally, Takato could hold no more. He collapsed on the beach, tears still flowing down his pale cheek…  
  
  
  
The Base   
  
  
  
"Yes! The portal is open!" exclaimed the dark voice as a portal to the digital world opened in front of him.  
  
"After so long of waiting, we are finally going to get our revenge!" said Ladydevimon.  
  
"After you, my dear!" said the dark voice.  
  
"Thank you…" Ladydevimon stepped through the portal followed by a dark figure.  
  
"Now, the real destruction began!" cruel laughter ran through the entire digital world…  
  
  
  
Takato   
  
  
  
Takato finally opened his eyes, he was sweating like crazy.  
  
"Takato are you okay?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay." Said Takato quietly. Then they sensed it, the dark presence.  
  
"Oh no, they are free…" said BlackWargreymon.  
  
  
  
The Tamers   
  
  
  
Morning finally came and everyone woke up.  
  
"Morning!" they said to each other. Then Kari and Rika felt it, the dark presence…  
  
  
  
Where Azulongmon is   
  
  
  
Azulongmon called upon Gennai, "Gennai, did you sence it?"  
  
"Yes I did. But you know that we are forbidden to fight along with the chosen ones." Said Gennai.  
  
"Yes I'm aware of that. I just hope the chosen ones can stop them before anymore damage is done to the digital world." Said Azulongmon.  
  
"Maybe I should go and tell them what they are facing?" asked Gennai.  
  
"Yes, that might be necessary." Said Azulongmon as Gennai disappeared. 'Good luck!' Azulongmon thought, 'Cause its going to be a long battle…'  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED………  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: So how was it? I know about my grammar, it's terrible. But please review?  
  
Henry: I'm worried…  
  
The Future Queen: About what?  
  
Henry: About the---  
  
The Future Queen: (covered Henry's mouth) when will you learn? I told you don't give away the story!"  
  
Henry: (muffled out) Okay, now let go!  
  
The Future Queen: (let go) You are welcome to guess the woman appeared in Takato's dream! I think it's pretty easy, review please!!!  
  
Both: Until the next time on Digimon: The Challenge of Love! 


	11. Darkness's Call

The Future Queen: The 11th chapter is here!  
  
Henry: She does not own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
The Future Queen: And this chapter is to Yami no Hikari.  
  
Henry: Now on to the fic!  
  
The Future Queen: Thanks for helping, Henry!  
  
Henry: (blushes)  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: Darkness's Call  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
Takato awoken from another nightmare and he was sweating hard. The cruel laughter was still in his mind, ringing and ringing in his head. Takato buried his head in his hands and cried. 'What is happening to me?' Takato thought, 'why do I keep having this dream? That laughter…' Takato cried and cried, unable to stop. He needed someone to comfort him, he needed a shoulder to cry on. Then a memory rang through his head, he was shocked of what he saw…  
  
  
  
The Memory   
  
  
  
"It's okay Takato." Rika comforted. Takato was crying on Rika's shoulder for some unknown reason and Rika was comforting him. (It's a memory, duh?)  
  
"Why? I thought…" Takato couldn't continue, he was too upset.  
  
"Shhhh, it's okay. Everything's gonna be fine…" said Rika gently.  
  
  
  
End of the Memory   
  
  
  
'It was that girl again!' Takato thought, 'she comforted me back then…' Takato raised his head thinking, 'that girl has so much to do with…with me…and my past. Maybe I should… No that's crazy, asking a girl about your self? Ha!' Takato laughed quietly at the thought, but inside he knew what has to be done.  
  
Soon it was morning again, Guilmon finally woke up and BlackWargreymon finally returned. Takato looked more cheerful than usual…  
  
"Okay, our new mission is to find those…um…Tamers!" Takato declared.  
  
"Why?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"I need to ask them something." Takato answered.  
  
"Are you going to fight them again?" Guilmon continued asking.  
  
"Figh—" then he remembered the task he was supposed to do for Ladydevimon, his 'master'. 'I can't destroy them now, there's too much I want to know, I just have to disobey master's order.' After deciding on that, Takato said, "No Guilmon, I just want to ask them some questions about me."  
  
BlackWargreymon was thinking, he knew that Takato's memory was washed away by 'them', and he has to do whatever 'they' say. But now, Takato wants to know about himself. 'That means his memories are coming back, and I'll have to tell him about his true identity.' BlackWargreymon sighed, thinking about how he is going to do it.  
  
"Are you coming?" Takato called back.  
  
BlackWargreymon got drifted off, he didn't realize that Takato had already started walking again, "I'm…coming…" and they started the journey to find the others.  
  
  
  
To the Tamers   
  
  
  
The tamers had just wake up from a good night sleep. Everyone got up and started their journey again. But someone got a little restless.  
  
"What's the whole point of this again?" asked Rika, clearly annoyed.  
  
"We have to find the truth, now we have to find Takato!" Henry replied.  
  
"But where can we find him? He could be anywhere!" said Rika.  
  
"We were able to find you before, why can't we find him now!" said Henry.  
  
"Cause he's evil! He is not the same Takato we know!" argued Rika.  
  
"Aren't you the one who was defending him at the battle between Ryo and Takato?" said Renamon.  
  
Rika shot a quick glare at her partner then said, "Whose side are you on anyways?  
  
"I'm on your side, but I was just saying the fact!" Renamon replied gently.  
  
"You should be more like Renamon." Said Kari, "Look at things from a different angle!"  
  
Rika just glared at Kari for a moment then turned back. 'Kari's right, I've got to stop acting like my old self. I've changed…or have I?' Rika questioned herself.  
  
"Speaking of Takato, isn't that Takato up on that hill!" Terriermon said excitedly while pointing up ahead.  
  
The others looked up and saw Takato, Guilmon, and BlackWargreymon. No one was sure what are they doing up there, but they all hope there isn't going to be another fight. As the tamers got closer, their heart beat raised hoping it would be the Takato they once knew.  
  
"Um… hi… hi there!" Takato greeted nervously.  
  
"Takato? Is that you?" asked Rika, she hoped the answer will be 'yes'.  
  
"I'm not exactly. Um… can I talk to you alone for a moment?" asked Takato, he was nervous about what he has to ask, but he felt it was necessary to find out the truth.  
  
"Yeah…sure!" said Rika as she walking towards Takato. Before she could talk to Takato alone, someone interrupted.  
  
"If a single hair on her head is missing, I'll swear I'll take you down!" Ryo threatened.  
  
"Rika's hair won't be missing!" Takato promised as he and Rika went to a quiet place to talk.  
  
  
  
Takato and Rika   
  
  
  
"So…what do you want to ask me?" Rika asked nervously, unsure if 'Takato' is going to hurt her.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Takato said, "Don't worry, um…Rika, I won't hurt you. I just want to ask you about these…um…memories that I'd been having."  
  
Rika wasn't sure of what to say. She couldn't say she was happy about Takato getting his memories back, but it seems strange that…  
  
"Last night, I was over whelmed by this nightmare." Takato continued, "I woke up, c…cr…crying like…um… never before. I kind of wished someone was there to comfort me. Then these images flashed in my mind."  
  
Rika's gaze was now locked on Takato. She wanted to know what he had seen, she wanted to help Takato anyway she can.  
  
Takato took a deep breath before continue with his 'speech', "I'll saw me… and you. I was crying on your shoulder and you were comforting me. I want to know the truth… about myself."  
  
It took Rika a moment before she remembered what Takato saw in his mind. Rika recalled her memory before answering Takato.  
  
  
  
Rika's Memory   
  
  
  
Rika was walking in the park when she spotted Takato, whose crying like sky had fall down on him. Rika ran over to him and asked what's wrong. Takato didn't answer right away, he just turned and faced Rika. Rika was kind of shocked and wasn't sure of what to do, she put her arm around Takato awkwardly and patted his back. Takato cried on her shoulder as they sat down.  
  
"What's wrong Takato?" Rika asked in concern about her secret crush.  
  
"I…I…just told Jeri that I like her, but she…said…she…liked someone else…" Takato manage sob out the reason he was crying.  
  
Rika felt both happy and sad. Happy because now she might have a chance with Takato, sad because Takato liked Jeri. Rika kept on patting Takato's back and comforted him, "Its okay Takato."  
  
"Why? I thought…" Takato couldn't continue, he was too upset.  
  
"Shhhh, it's okay. Everything's gonna be fine…" said Rika gently.  
  
  
  
End of the Memory   
  
  
  
"Oh that…" Rika said. She was thinking of what to tell Takato, 'there's so much to say' Rika thought, but she decided to tell him about his memory first. "The…um… memory you had been…"  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Takato screamed interrupting Rika. Takato was holding his head because the evil and dark laughter had returned, to hunt him.  
  
"Takato, what's wrong?" Rika asked. She was afraid that the darkness will take her love away again, and Takato's memories were just coming back.  
  
Takato couldn't stand the pain in his head, it was getting worse and worse. Suddenly, almost as if he is back to his old self, Takato screamed out, "RIKA HELP ME!!! Please…" then he blacked out.  
  
Rika kneeled down beside Takato and hold him in her arms. She was scared for the first time, she was scared of the darkness. "Takato! Takato! Takato please wake up!" Rika said helplessly.  
  
"He won't wake up!" said a dark feminine voice. (Guess who? ^__^)  
  
Rika looked up and she saw Ladydevimon, evil 'lady' in the Digimon show. "La…Ladydevimon?!" Rika said.  
  
"Yes, you got my name right!" said Ladydevimon, "The Prince won't be waking up, because he is under my control. HAHAHA!"  
  
Rika was horrified, she couldn't believe it. 'Takato won't be waking up? Oh no!' she thought.  
  
"Now, give him to me!" Ladydevimon demanded as she reached a hand to Takato.  
  
"NO!" Rika shouted, she can't let the darkness pull Takato away. And there's only one way to get rid of Ladydevimon, "If you want him, you'll have to take it from me! RENAMON!!!"  
  
  
  
The Other Tamers   
  
  
  
Renamon's ear perked up, she just heard Rika calling her. "Rika's in trouble!" she said. Then ran towards the direction where Rika is.  
  
The others hurried after Renamon, still a bit confused about what happened.  
  
  
  
Rika and Takato   
  
  
  
"You wanna fight?" asked Ladydevimon not believing a word Rika just said.  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Rika answered coldly while she stood up and stand in front of Takato. Then Renamon appeared by her side, ready to fight this devil.  
  
But Ladydevimon just laughed, "You must be joking if you think you can defeat me with this over-grown fox!"  
  
Rika was getting really angry, "No body calls my partner an over-grown fox, you got it you---"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Temper temper!" said Ladydevimon.  
  
"That's it! Renamon walk all over her!" Rika commanded while pulling out her D-Ark.  
  
The others finally arrived and saw what was happening. Kari was the most shocked, 'how can she return?' she thought, 'how can Renamon destroy Ladydevimon when it almost took Silphymnon's life to her?'  
  
"My pleasure Rika!" said Renamon, "Diamond Storm!" the attack headed straight at Ladydevimon's chest, but she just waved her hand and the attack faded.  
  
"How…" Rika said, 'the attack made no effect on her! But that's impossible!' Rika thought.  
  
"Now think I'm joking, you can not defeat me!" Ladydevimon said evilly.  
  
"Monodramon!" Ryo said, "Let's g---"  
  
"No!" Rika said firmly, "This is my battle! I'm going to fight it alone!"  
  
"But Rika, Ladydevimon's much too powerful! You can---" Henry argued.  
  
"How many times have we been over this before?! I can and I will!" Rika said. Then she slashed a card through her blue D-Ark, "Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" the card changed into a Blue Card and….  
  
"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to………… Taomon!"  
  
Ladydevimon stepped back, she hadn't been expecting this from the over- grown fox's tamer. But she enjoyed challenges.  
  
"Now we are ready for you!" Rika shouted.  
  
"So am I!" said Ladydevimon……  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED………  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: I think that's the longest chapter I've done so far…Sorry I had Ladydevimon call Renamon an over-grown fox, but it was necessary.  
  
Terriermon: About time she has a nickname!  
  
Henry: Terriermon!  
  
The Future Queen: (sighs) Why me? I've said it before, I'm not good at grammar so don't flame me about it. And I think I need to know some attacks of Ladydevimon, so if you know any please tell me!  
  
Henry: Terriermon please go back to my house!  
  
Terriermon: Let me stay please! I can't stand Susie any more!  
  
The Future Queen: (sighs again) Alright you can stay… Anyways please review, I need to know what you think of my story!!! Please!!!!! 


	12. An Allie, An Enemy

The Future Queen: The next chapter of my series The Challenge of Love is here!  
  
Henry: We know that, you don't have to announce it!  
  
The Future Queen: Well I want to, got a problem with that!  
  
Henry: (back off) No!  
  
The Future Queen: Good. I don't own Digimon, so back off. I would like to thank the DigiDestined of Courage and Exoduss for telling me the main attack of… um…you know who…  
  
Henry: You are not scared of LadyDevimon's name, are you? She is much less meaner than Lord Voldemort.  
  
The Future Queen: No I'm not scared of her name, it's just that who ever said her name in the last two minutes is her main target.  
  
Henry: WHAT! (Turns around, saw LadyDevimon, and start running in top speed)  
  
  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: An Allie, An Enemy  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
"So am I…" said Ladydevimon smirking and she launched her first attack, "Darkness Wave!"  
  
Gatomon narrowed her eyes, 'LadyDevimon's attack is much more powerful than usual.' She thought, 'Something's not right here…'  
  
"Talisman Spell!" Taomon used her shield and it blocked LadyDevimon's attack easily.  
  
Rika smirked at this, 'This over-grown bat wasn't so tough after all…' she thought, "a power boost should help Taomon.'  
  
"That was supposed to scare us!" Rika yelled, "Then try this! Digi Modify! Power Activate!"  
  
Taomon felt more strength growing inside of her, she was ready to take this over-grown bat down. "Talisman of LIGHT!" the attack headed straight to LadyDevimon in full force, but somehow LadyDevimon just waved her hand and the attack faded.  
  
It was a surprise to everyone, especially Rika. 'How could she…' she thought.  
  
LadyDevimon smirked, she now had those brats exactly where she wanted them. "That wasn't suppose to scare you, this is! DARKNESS WAVE!" the attack was more powerful than the last one and was headed straight for Taomon.  
  
"Talisman Spell!" Taomon quickly put up her shield, but the attack was so powerful it broke the shield and hit Taomon. The attack sent Taomon flying back and de-digivolved to Renamon.  
  
"RENAMON!!!" Rika screamed, running towards her partner.  
  
Everyone stood there in shock. Gatomon stared LadyDevimon and thought, 'she shouldn't be able to do that unless someone was sending her power…That's it!' She looked around and saw nothing that could possibly be giving LadyDevimon her 'super' power. 'But there's got to be something or someone that's helping her!' Gatomon thought.  
  
"Scared now?" LadyDevimon asked, crossing her arm.  
  
Rika glared angrily at LadyDevimon. 'First she brainwashed Takato, then making him attack me. Now she's about to delete Renamon! I can't let her do this!' Rika thought. Then she turned around and glanced at Takato, who is still unconscious. 'Takato, I'm doing this for you. I'll always love you no matter what…' After this thought Rika stood up, her D-Ark was glowing brightly in her hand.  
  
"LadyDevimon! I'm not scared of you, and if you want to take Takato away from me again you'll have to deal with this!" Rika held up her D-Ark and shouted, "DIOMERGE ACTIVATE!!!" Rika transformed into data and biomerged with Renamon.  
  
"Renamon Biomerge to……… SAKUYAMON!!!"  
  
The mega digimon stood proudly in front of the tamers. She turned and faced LadyDevimon, "LadyDevimon I can not allow you take Takato away from me! So prepare to meet your DOOM!!!" then she launched her first attack, "Spirit Strike!!!"  
  
  
  
Takato's Dream   
  
  
  
The laughter was getting worse. Takato is still trapped inside the Dark Ocean, crying for help. The waves were getting on him, but he doesn't have the energy to run for it. He can only cry and wait for his doom…  
  
Takato's head shot up, someone was calling out to him and trying to tell him something. Takato looked around and saw no one, but he can still hear the faint sound of a woman. Listening closely, he could make out the words the woman was saying.  
  
"Don't give up Takato! Don't give up! Fight the darkness inside of you! Don't give up!"  
  
As if magic, all the momeries suddenly flowed through Takato's mind and told him his life story. Takato closed his eyes, slowly absorbing everything. He remembered why he was upset and how he got pull into the Dark Ocean. 'The voice is right, I can't give up even if Rika doesn't love me anymore…" The thought of Rika brought Takato back into depression, the cruel laughter roared again getting louder and louder. Takato held his head, trying to get the laughter out of his mind. But it was too strong for him, Takato screamed in pain as the laughter getting crueler and crueler.  
  
"Someone…Rika… help … me…"  
  
  
  
Back to the Battle   
  
  
  
Three snake-like spirits flows towards LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon quickly countered it with Darkness Wave.  
  
"Hmmm, not bad…" commented LadyDevimon, "Let's see how you handle this! Evil Wing!!!"  
  
Sakuyamon jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. Then she charged incredibly fast towards LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon was caught off guard, the tackle hit her right in the chest. Sakuyamon landed safely on the ground, but LadyDevimon was sent flying back and hurt.  
  
"That was a pay back for hurting Renamon!" said Sakuyamon, but very clearly in Rika's voice, "Now I want you to feel my LIGHT!!!" Sakuyamon waved her wand/staff around, and pink light and cherry blossom flied towards LadyDevimon, injure her even more. To every body's surprise, LadyDevimon just got up and smirked.  
  
Rika was taken back. 'Hitting LadyDevimon so many times as a mega she would at least stop smirking, instead LadyDevimon was smirking like I was the one losing……" Rika thought as she stared at LadyDevimon through her sphere.  
  
"Want to know why I'm smirking?" LadyDevimon said as if reading Rika's thoughts, "Because you hurt me more, you hurt him more! HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Sakuyamon and everyone else just stood there, trying to figure out what she had meant. Behind them, a certain someone tossed and turned.  
  
"Darkness Wave!!!" the attack hit Sakuyamon, damaging her badly that she de- digivolve to Rika and Renamon.  
  
Then it hit Gatomon, she quickly yelled out, "Guys, LadyDevimon and Takato are somehow connected! When Takato is in pain or fear, LadyDevimon gets more power! When LadyDevimon is hurt, Takato gets hurt even more!!!"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Gatomon, blinking their eyes stupidly. Rika finally snapped out of it and ran towards Takato.  
  
"Takato! Takato! Wake up!" but the informal leader is still in 'dreamland'.  
  
  
  
Inside Takato's Dream   
  
  
  
The waves are getting bigger, and the laughter is getting louder. One hope was still there, the mysterious voice. Only Takato can help himself now, or maybe his soul mate can too. But to Takato, all hopes are lost now, all washed away…  
  
Then he heard it again, "Don't give up Takato! Don't give up!"  
  
"But how can I get out here?" Takato sobbed out, "I can't do…it…alone…"  
  
"You are never alone Takato!" said the mysterious voice.  
  
Takato looked up, thinking about the last statement. Then he heard it, the thought of Rika before she biomerged. 'Takato, I'm doing this for you. I'll always love you no matter what…' Takato was shocked. He thought Rika doesn't love him anymore, but it was one of LadyDevimon's illusions.  
  
Takato stood up, heart filled with hope and love. Then a data stream appeared, taking Takato out of the Dark Ocean…  
  
  
  
End of the Dream   
  
  
  
"Goggle head! Wake up!"  
  
"He won't wake up! He is under my control!" said LadyDevimon.  
  
Taking one last look at Takato, Rika walked up and stood beside Renamon again. She took out her D-Ark and held it in front of her heart. Feel power of the crest flowing inside of her, Rika chanted, "Oh power from my heart, combined with determination. Help me now, and shine through night!"  
  
The blue D-Ark shined brightly and a new power was found! Renamon now have the power of an ultimate digimon!  
  
Renamon jumped up and said, "It's been a nice battle! Goodbye! DIAMOND STORM!!!"  
  
Razor-sharp diamonds flies towards LadyDevimon in super speed. LadyDevimon had no time to run away, she was deleted instantly and Renamon downloaded her data.  
  
Turning back to Takato, he was slowly waking up. Rika ran back and hugged Takato.  
  
Takato finally opened his eyes and he nearly choked because Rika was hugging him so tightly.  
  
"Rika…just…let…go…I…can't…breathe…" Takato choked out. Rika let go of Takato and Takato saw her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Oh Takato, I thought I never see you again!" Rika sobbed.  
  
Takato hugged her and whispered into her ear, "Don't give up hope and I'll always love you!"  
  
Hearing this, Rika smiled and kissed her beloved on the cheek. Everyone was cheering.  
  
"It's good to see you back, Goggle head!" Terriermon said imitating Rika.  
  
Rika shot a glare at Terriermon and said, "I'm the only one here that can call Takato Goggle head, got it?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" said Terriermon with a solute. Everyone laughed, even Henry didn't bother to stop him. But no one notice a certain someone was having a bad time.  
  
"Rika!" Renamon yelled. Rika turned to see her partner and nearly screamed. Renamon is turning black, and her eyes are switching from blue to red.  
  
"Oh no!" BlackWargreymon said, "She downloaded LadyDevimon's data!"  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Yes, because LadyDevimon's data are black! They are filled with evilness! Anyone who downloaded it is going to turn evil!" BlackWargreymon said, "I was like this, but luckily someone helped me but I'm stuck being black!"  
  
Rika watched in horror as her partner turning evil. She was speechless.  
  
"Come on Rika, we have to help Renamon!" Takato argued, but Rika wouldn't budge.  
  
The data had completely gotten control of Renamon. She had turned black and white with blazing red eyes. She fired a Diamond Storm at the Tamers and ran towards the woods. The tamers dodged the attack and watched helplessly as another member of the team ran into the darkness…  
  
  
  
At the Base   
  
  
  
"Great job LadyDevimon!" said a dark voice.  
  
"Thank you my love, now we can destroy those annoy brats once and for all!" said LadyDevimon, but through Renamon's mouth…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED………  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: So, how was it?  
  
Henry: Why do you have to torture us?  
  
The Future Queen: If you keep complaining, you are next!  
  
Henry: Never mind…  
  
The Future Queen: My other fic, A Simple Truth or Dare, you might have to wait for a few days before it come out. I'll try to have it ready by Monday. I searched the web, I found another attack for LadyDevimon which is Evil Wing.  
  
Henry: Oh great…  
  
The Future Queen: What were you saying?  
  
Henry: Nothing!  
  
Both: Well, see what happens next on Digimon: The Challenge of Love!!! 


	13. Truth Revealed (some of it)

The Future Queen: (sobbing) Here…is…the…next…chapter…  
  
Henry: Why are you crying?  
  
The Future Queen: I just read a really sad story…  
  
Henry: (puts an arm around me and whispers) its okay… She doesn't own Digimon, so don't sue…  
  
The Future Queen: That story was so…sad… (Starts crying)  
  
Henry: Shhhh, it's okay… Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: Truth Revealed, well some of it…  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
Rika stood there in shock. She couldn't believe Renamon is gone, gone to the dark side. Tears flowed freely down Rika's cheek. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Takato hurried over and hugged Rika tightly. He couldn't bear seeing Rika cry like that. Everyone else just stood there, staring at Takato and Rika…  
  
"Poor Renamon…" Guilmon said quietly, his ears flopped down.  
  
Everyone was silent, even the wind had died down………  
  
  
  
The Sovereigns   
  
  
  
Azulongmon closed his eyes, so did the other sovereigns except for Zhuqiaomon (of course). The change of Renamon had saddened them, so did Rika…  
  
"I hope Gennai can get to the Chosen ones fast and 'clear up' the whole thing!" said Zhuqiaomon.  
  
"Don't worry Zhuqiaomon, he'll get there in time!" answered Azulongmon with a sigh. 'I hope the Princess can handle this one, or else……" Azulongmon thought.  
  
  
  
Back to the Tamers   
  
  
  
Rika is still sobbing about Renamon. Takato is still hugging Rika and comforting her. Then, Gennai appeared giving everyone a little jump.  
  
"Greetings! Tamers and DigiDestined!" Gennai said cheerfully.  
  
"Um, we are sort of busy here so if you don't mind you can come back later!" Terriermon said.  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"What? It's true!"  
  
Gennai chuckled, but seeing Rika he turned serious, "I see. I'm here at Azulongmon's order, to tell you some things that you have to know before you continue on with your journey and give you the third prophecy."  
  
"At Azulongmon's order? He is here?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Yes, so are the other Sovereigns." Gennai answered.  
  
"So what are the things we have to know?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Why don't we sit down and I'll tell you all about it."  
  
So everyone sat down. Rika laid her head on Takato's shoulder and Takato rapped his arm around Rika.  
  
"Okay," Gennai said, looking around, "Renamon downloaded LadyDevimon's data, right?" seeing them nod, he continued, "Just like BlackWargreymon said, LadyDevimon's data are Dark Data."  
  
"Dark Data?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yes, Dark Data. Anyone who downloaded the dark data is forced to turn evil. In other words, LadyDevimon is controlling Renamon." said Gennai.  
  
Rika's head tilted up a little, but tears still can be seen. "Is…is there anyway…we can save Renamon?" asked Rika.  
  
Gennai sighed, he knew they'll be asking this question but not this quick. Taking a deep breath Gennai answered, "Yes there is a way, it all depends on the bond between you and Renamon. You have to take the Dark Data off of Renamon."  
  
"That's all?" asked Takato.  
  
"No I'm afraid not. As the time pass right now, Renamon is changing into LadyDevimon. If Renamon fully changed into LadyDevimon, you can't help her anymore…" Gennai trailed off.  
  
"You mean, if she fully changed into LadyDevimon. We have to fight and destroy her just like any other evil Digimon?" asked Henry.  
  
Gennai nodded sadly, "But, there is one way to delay the change."  
  
"What? What is it? Tell me!" yelled Rika weakly.  
  
"You have to use your D-Ark to delay the change. This won't work if your heart isn't determined or pure, or the bond between you and Renamon isn't strong." Gennai answered.  
  
"Of course her heart is determined and pure!" Takato protested.  
  
"Well then, we have no time to waste!" said Gennai.  
  
Rika got up and held her D-Ark in front of her heart. She could feel power rise inside of her as her mind set. She called out, "Power of my heart, determined and pure! Help my friend, and shine your light!!!"  
  
The D-Ark glowed in bright blue, so did Rika. Then a light shot out of Rika and flew towards an unknown direction. Rika wobbled a little and fell down. Luckily, Takato caught her just in time.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Takato, voice full of concern.  
  
"She is just resting. That process needed some of her energy to delay the changing. Don't worry, with a little rest she'll be fine." Said Gennai, "Now, I want to give you some tips about your past life!"  
  
"PAST LIFE???" everyone gasped except for BlackWargreymon, who was quiet during the conversation.  
  
"Yes, past life. Only one here knows about it, but not all of it." Said Gennai mysteriously, "He will remember all of it when the final battle is over and he'll tell you about it."  
  
"But can't you tell us now?" asked Ryo.  
  
"No I'm afraid I can't." Gennai answered, "In the meantime Henry, hold out your D-Ark, I will give you the third prophecy." Henry held out his D-Ark as Gennai closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, a screen appeared on Henry's D-Ark and showed the tamers the third prophecy.  
  
  
  
"The royal one is gone,  
  
But one will bring him back.  
  
The partner of truth,  
  
Unwillingly gone to evil.  
  
Can she come back,  
  
It's up to the chosen ones.  
  
Before they can do it,  
  
The catalyst must be found.  
  
Without out the light,  
  
The hope will be lost.  
  
Only the chosen two,  
  
Can stand the evil.  
  
With combined love,  
  
Evil will be vanquished."  
  
  
  
"Wow, these prophecies are getting more and more confusing!!!" exclaimed Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"What? I'm saying the truth!"  
  
Henry could only shake his head. Secretly he had agreed with Terriermon, they are getting confusing.  
  
"Kari, I have a little present for you. Hole out your Digivice."  
  
Kari held out her Digivice and it glowed in bright pink, something in her pocket glowed as well. When the light faded, Kari was holding a pink D-Ark and in her pocket was a whole bunch of Modify cards.  
  
"No fair! She got her cards for free!!!" Takato whined and everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll say let's get going!" Henry declared.  
  
"To where? Rika hasn't---" Ryo was cut off by Rika.  
  
"I'm not that lazy. It only took a little of my energy." Rika said with her finger crossed behind her back.  
  
"Then let's go! To find Renamon!!!" said Takato, "Thanks Ge---" but Gennai was no where to be found. He had disappeared like usual.  
  
"Hold on a second Takato!!!" said Henry. Takato turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't you think we should figure out the prophecy first?"  
  
"Yeaaaaah, I guess…"  
  
"I have already thought about it, and I think we have to find Calumon first." Said Henry.  
  
"What? Are you saying Calumon is more important than Renamon?" asked Rika half accusing.  
  
"Well yes. It says here in the prophecy! The catalyst must be found or the hope will be lost!" that shuts Rika up.  
  
"Then, where is Calumon? That little guy could be any where!!!"  
  
As if on cue, Calumon bounced by singing a song. Everyone turned, couldn't believe their luck.  
  
"Calumon!!!" Takato shouted.  
  
Calumon turned and saw his old friends, "Hey Guilmon, Takato!!! RIKA!!!" the little puff ball jumped happily into Rika's arm.  
  
"Hey Calumon!" Rika said happily, for some reason she missed the little guy.  
  
"Well there's Calumon. Now let's go and rescue Renamon!!!" then everyone cheered, and they are on the journey to find Renamon.  
  
  
  
At the Base   
  
  
  
"Grrr… those brats, delayed my ultimate plan…" said the dark voice.  
  
"Don't worry…they are not that smart…" said LadyDevimon through Renamon's mouth.  
  
"That maybe so, but remember they still got the 'brain' Prince…" said the dark voice…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED………  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: This fic is focused around Takato and Rika, okay?  
  
Henry: Okay. But what's the evil Renamon gonna do?  
  
The Future Queen: You should know the answer. Anyways, reviews please!!! I need more reviews!!!  
  
Henry: Oh yeah…  
  
Both: See what's in store for the tamers next time on Digimon: The Challenge of Love!!! 


	14. Let the Game Begin...

(Applause)  
  
Henry: What's the big fuss?  
  
The Future Queen: The big fuss is that we have someone who guessed right!  
  
Henry: Right about the woman in Takato's dream or…  
  
The Future Queen: Yep, that's Road Rocket. This chapter is to you! On more thing, I don't own Digimon, got it?  
  
Rika: Yeah, we got it.  
  
The Future Queen: What are YOU doing here?  
  
Rika: I'm here to teach you a lesson about NEVER do what you did to MY partner and MY Gogglehed!  
  
The Future Queen: Enjoy the fic! (Runs away)  
  
Rika: Hey, come back here. Your lesson hasn't even started!!! (Runs after me)  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: Let the Game Begin…  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
"So where exactly are we going?" asked Takato sheepishly.  
  
"What? You mean we've been walking for two hours and you don't even know where we are going?" Rika demanded while holding a fist up.  
  
"Rika man calm down, he is your boyfriend after all!" said Ryo.  
  
Rika dropped the fist, but still shot a death glare at Ryo. "I'll spare you Goggle head, only because you are my boyfriend."  
  
"Umm…thanks…" Takato muttered unsurely.  
  
"Hey look, there's a Digimon up there! Maybe he had seen Renamon." Kari said and pointed up ahead. Rika didn't wait a single second, she took off so fast the others didn't even have time to blink. The others blinked twice before they realize what had happened and they hurried after Rika.  
  
"RIKA!!! Wait up!!!" Takato yelled while trying to hurry up with Calumon on top of his head.  
  
"Yah! This is fun!!!" Calumon cheered.  
  
By the time the others arrived, Rika was asking the Digimon if he had seen Renamon. (Guess who!)  
  
"Le…Leomon?"  
  
"Hi!" said Leomon. Even though he is a lone warrior, he still didn't forget his friends.  
  
"Leomon, did you see Renamon pass by?" Rika asked.  
  
"Oh yes, she went into the Forbidden Castle over there!" said Leomon. He pointed to north. The tamers turned and saw a purple castle with dark red marks all over it.  
  
"That's the Forbidden Castle?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why is it called the 'Forbidden Castle'?" Henry asked.  
  
"Because, the…the…" for some reason, this lone warrior can't or should I say afraid to say the name, "Who ever put the Dark Needle on me lives in there."  
  
"Rea…really?"  
  
"Yes…" Leomon said quietly.  
  
"Do you know who?" Rika asked, she wanted to know who brainwashed her Goggle-head and took her partner.  
  
"No… I only know there was two of them." The lone warrior answered.  
  
"Two of them!!!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"I thought just LadyDevimon was enough trouble, now there's two of them!" said Terriermon.  
  
"I hate to say this, but I agree with Terriermon." Ryo said.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well whoever the other one is. We'll just have to take them down!!!" Rika declared. Anger was rising inside of her.  
  
"Let's go and take the bad guys down!!!" Takato said.  
  
Everyone cheered. They thanked Leomon for the direction and set off to rescue Renamon.  
  
'Good luck…' Leomon wished silently.  
  
  
  
Inside the Castle (which is the Base)   
  
  
  
"Grrrr…" LadyDevimon growled, "Those b…"  
  
"Don't worry LadyDevimon… I think we are going to have a lot of fun with them…" said the dark voice, while his eyes glowed dark red…  
  
  
  
To the Tamers   
  
  
  
The tamers are now out side of the Forbidden Castle preparing to enter. The guys pushed the door open, and inside was pure darkness. Everyone flinched a little when they entered.  
  
"This is creepy…" Calumon said as he jumped off Takato's head and wondered off.  
  
"I agree…" Gatomon said.  
  
Suddenly, a whole bunch of Bakemon appeared in front of them. They were Bakemon alright, only they are black. Kari held out her new D-Ark and scanned the 'Bakemon'.  
  
"DarkBakemon, they are even worse than Bakemon with their Ghost-Eye and Dark Confusion." Kari said.  
  
"Can we ever get to a place without guards?" said Terriermon.  
  
"Unfortunately, no we can't." Henry answered.  
  
"Let's do it!" said Takato.  
  
"Right!!!" everyone answered except for Kari and Rika.  
  
"Digi Modify!!! Digivolution Activate!!!"  
  
"Guilmon Digivolve to……… Growlmon!"  
  
"Terriermon Digivolve to……… Gargomon!"  
  
"Monodramon Digivolve to……… Cyberdramon!" (Sorry, I don't know Monodramon's champion form, so I'm going to use Cyberdramon.)  
  
"Attack!!!"  
  
"Pyro Blaster!!!"  
  
"Gargo Laser!!!"  
  
"Desolation Claw!!!"  
  
"Terra Destroyer!!!" (minimum power)  
  
The powerful attacks hit some of the DarkBakemon, but more came.  
  
"There's too many of them!" Henry yelled.  
  
"What can we do?" Takato yelled back.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Kari said suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her while the digimon fought. Then she continued, "Why don't Henry, Takato, and Rika go and find Renamon while me and Ryo hold the DarkBakemon back?" unknown to her one of her Modify cards glowed and changed.  
  
"That sounds like a good plan to me!" said Takato.  
  
"Then let's do it!" said Kari as she pulled the card that had just changed out. As if Kari did it million times before, she slashed the blue card through her pink D-Ark.  
  
"Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!!!" Kari yelled determinedly.  
  
For the first time in years, Gatomon felt power rise inside of her. Then this champion digimon digivolved in a pink glow…  
  
"Gatomon Digivolve to………Angewomon!!!"  
  
Everyone watched in amazement as the light finally died down.  
  
"Rika, Takato, Henry! Go now!!!" said Kari.  
  
"Growlmon/Gargomon plan change, let's go!!!"  
  
"BlackWargreymon!" Takato yelled, not forgetting his protector.  
  
"I'm coming!" said the black Digimon.  
  
Rika, Takato, Henry and their digimon hurried towards one of the doors while Kari and Ryo held the DarkBakemons back. Through the door, our heroes saw a maze.  
  
"Are we suppose to go through this maze?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yes you do…" a dark voice answered them. The tamers looked around to see who said it, but found no one.  
  
"You have to get through this maze in order to find your partner, Princess." The dark voice boomed again.  
  
"Let's go!" Rika said determinedly as she walked into the maze.  
  
"Rika wait! You don't know which way to go!!!" Takato shouted. That stopped Rika. She turned around and looked at the two boys, waiting for the 'orders'.  
  
"Well, I'll say we have to stay together and try our best to get through this maze." Henry said.  
  
"Let's go!!!" said Takato. Everyone followed him and into the maze.  
  
"Oh, I think I forgot to mention that the maze changes once in a while and it's about to change right now!" said the dark voice and he laughed.  
  
The tamers looked at each other. Then it happened, the maze changed its shape, separating every body.  
  
"TAKATO!!!" Rika screamed the same time Takato screamed, "RIKA!!!"  
  
"Takatomon!!!"  
  
"Help!!!"  
  
Everyone try to reach each other, but the maze was moving too fast. When it finally stopped, everyone was at a different place.  
  
"So much for staying together huh Henry?" said Terriermon as he turned to Henry. The only problem with that is Henry is not there, but someone else…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED………  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: This chapter is done.  
  
Henry: Ohh, Rika is so gonna get you now for separating us.  
  
The Future Queen: Tell me something I don't know. I better finish this quick. The reason I stopped here is because I need you to decide who ended up with whom. If you don't really sure who's in the maze here it is: Rika, Takato, Henry, Terriermon, Guilmon, and BlackWargreymon. Please help me and review!!!  
  
Henry: I'm happy as long as you don't p----  
  
The Future Queen: Reviewssssssssss!!! AHHHHHH! (Runs off)  
  
Rika: Come back here!!! (Chase after me)  
  
Henry: Okayyy, tune in next time on Digimon: The Challenge of Love!!! Hey, don't leave me here alone!!! (Raced after Rika and me) 


	15. In the Maze...

The Future Queen: Hey guys! I'm so happy today!  
  
Tai: Why are you so happy?  
  
The Future Queen: Well I g--- (stops and turned to Tai) Where did you come from?  
  
Tai: (shrugs) I don't know, I guess I wanted to make sure Kari's okay.  
  
The Future Queen: You guess????????? (Shaking my head) Anyways, this chapter to Road Rocket again cause he is my 50th reviewer!!! (Smiling)  
  
Tai: And she doesn't own Digimon…  
  
The Future Queen: That's right! Thanks Tai! (Gives him a hug) Now on to the story!  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: In the Maze…  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
"So much for staying together huh Henry?" said Terriermon as he turned to Henry. The only problem with that is Henry is not there, but someone else, the Digimon Queen. Rika was lying on the ground, obviously unconscious at the moment.  
  
"Miss Digimon Queen!!! Wake up!" said Terriermon. Rika didn't move, so he decided to try something else, "If you don't wake up now, Miss Grumpy I'm going to---"  
  
Rika woke up just in time to hear the last part, she stood up, dusted herself and threatened, "What were you going to do?"  
  
"NOTHING!!!" Terriermon said like a soldier reporting to the general.  
  
"Okay, we got separated because of this stupid maze. Now I'm stuck with the puny rabbit, as if my day isn't getting any worse." Rika muttered.  
  
"HEY!! Who are you calling a puny rabbit?!!" Terriermon argued.  
  
"You! Who else?" Rika shot back.  
  
"Mmme, snack time…" said another voice. Rika and Terriermon turned to the source of the voice and gasped. It was Dokugumon, or DarkDokugumon to be exact. It smirked a little and laughed a gooey web at them. Rika and Terriermon dodge the attack and began to run.  
  
"Now I know why I don't like web sites!!!" said Terriermon while running.  
  
"Oh just be quiet and keep running!" said Rika.  
  
"You can't get away!" said DarkDokugumon as he chased Rika and Terriermon.  
  
  
  
In the Control Room   
  
  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! This is so fun!" said the dark voice.  
  
"Yes, it's very entertaining…" 'Renamon' commented.  
  
  
  
To Lover boy (Takato)   
  
  
  
"Your highness…wake up!"  
  
Takato slowly opened his eyes, and saw a blurry face of BlackWargreymon. He blinked a few times before his eyes are working normally again. He got up and looked at BlackWargreymon, "Where's the others?"  
  
"They are separated from us, remember?" said BlackWargreymon.  
  
Takato recalled his memory, he remembered the maze changing and separating him from Rika. He slightly shook his head and said, "Well, let's go and find the others." Then he walked straight.  
  
BlackWargreymon sighed before following Takato. Takato looked around, the maze is like 10 foot high it's impossible to see the others, he'll just have to follow his heart and find the others. Then an idea flicked in his head, he stopped. BlackWargreymon stopped waiting for orders. Takato turned around and said something quietly to his guardian, BlackWargreymon smiled at the idea and nodded. But before they could even move, the ground started shaking. Takato almost fell down, luckily BlackWargreymon caught him.  
  
"What's going on?" Takato asked. Then the answer came, a BlackVegiemon about the size of an elephant bounced in view.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" BlackWargreymon replied.  
  
"YES!!! Runnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Takato screamed as he started run as fast as he can.  
  
BlackWargreymon launched a Terra Destroyer to BlackVegiemon then raced after Takato.  
  
  
  
Control Room   
  
  
  
"This is great!!!" said the dark voice.  
  
"Yes, then I can finally transform…" said 'Renamon'.  
  
  
  
To the Brainiac (Henry)   
  
  
  
"Guilmon! Wake up!!!" said Henry.  
  
"Huh? Is it time to eat?" said Guilmon, finally opened his eyes.  
  
"No it's not! And we've got big trouble!" said Henry.  
  
"Huh?" then he sensed it, a digimon…… right above them. Looking up, he saw a DarkFlymon. But Guilmon just sat there, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Guilmon don't just sit there, we have to get out of here!" Henry urged while pulling Guilmon up and dragged him to run.  
  
"Why are we running and where's Takatomon?" Guilmon asked innocently.  
  
"We are running because the Darkflymon is attacking us, and I have no idea where Takato is. Now just keep running!" Henry said it very fast.  
  
"Huh? Guilmon's still confused…" said Guilmon as he struggle to keep up with Henry.  
  
  
  
Control Room   
  
  
  
The bad guys are laughing, laughing and laughing…  
  
  
  
Back to the Digimon Queen   
  
  
  
"I…can't…run…any…more…" Terriermon panted as he and Rika stop to rest.  
  
Rika looked back, they had lost DarkDokugumon, at least for now. 'I've got to find the others, especially Takato…' she thought.  
  
Terriermon was thinking, he has to find Henry in order to digivolve and fight that DarkDokugumon. But this maze is huge, who know when he can find Henry, then Rika's D-Ark caught his attention. 'Maybe I can contact Henry with the D-Ark, if I'm connected to him then he can see…That's it!' Terriermon thought excitedly.  
  
"Hey Rika, I think I know how I can contact Henry!" said Terriermon.  
  
"Like what little rabbit?" Rika asked, crossing her arm.  
  
"Well, I'm connected to Henry right?" Terriermon asked, seeing Rika nodding a little he continued, "So, if I can signal him through his D-Ark he'll see exactly what I see, he can help me defeat DarkDakugumon and then find us."  
  
Rika uncrossed her arm and stared at Terriermon.  
  
'What are you looking at?"  
  
"Never mind… for once you came up with a good idea." Rika said half teasing.  
  
"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" said Terriermon.  
  
Rika just chuckled a bit and then said, "Well, now Mr. Brainiac Rabbit, how are you going to signal brainiac?"  
  
"I guess I have to get hurt, then Henry'll get hurt, then he'll know something's up with me." Terriermon said.  
  
"Okay, if you say so…" Rika said evilly while advancing on Terriermon.  
  
"What are you doing?" Terriermon asked while backing up.  
  
"Hurt you like you said!" Rika answered as she punched Terriermon. (Ohhhh, that's gotta hurt! ^_^)  
  
"Owww!!!"  
  
  
  
To Henry   
  
  
  
"I…think…we… lost… him…"Henry panted.  
  
"I'm hungry." Guilmon said as he rubbed his tummy.  
  
"Oh Guilmon!" Henry said. Then he felt a sudden pain in his stomach, "Owww!!!" he yelled while holding his stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"No…it's just… I think Terriermon's hurt…" said Henry, and then his D-Ark began to beep. He held the D-Ark in front of him and a screen came up show Rika's face.  
  
  
  
Back to Rika   
  
  
  
Terriermon was looking at Rika while hold on to his stomach, "Why did you do that for?"  
  
"You said you have to get hurt, so…" Rika answered.  
  
"Terriermon, are you okay?" a voice boomed. (Yes, Rika can hear it too.)  
  
"Henry?" Terriermon asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah it's me…" said Henry through his D-Ark.  
  
"My idea worked!" said Terriermon.  
  
"Yeah, for once." Rika muttered.  
  
"What idea?" Henry asked. So Terriermon explained his idea about the connection to him. (I don't have to repeat it right?)  
  
"Oh, I see. So you were being chased by DarkDokugomon?" said Henry.  
  
"Yes!" Rika said almost yelling.  
  
"Oh oh, I think he's here now!!!"  
  
"Ready Terriermon?" Henry asked.  
  
Terriermon got to his fighting position and answered, "Of course, any time, any where!!"  
  
  
  
Henry   
  
  
  
Henry got out a modify card and prepare to swipe, "Digi Modify!!! Digivolution Activate!"  
  
  
  
Back to the 'Bunny'   
  
  
  
"Terriermon Digivolve to………. Gargomon!"  
  
"That feels much better! Now take this! Gargo Laser!!!" Gargomon shouted.  
  
The attack hit DarkDokugumon right in the head and sends him backwards.  
  
'The over-grown bunny's not bad…' Rika thought as she watched the battle.  
  
"For the Dark Needle, Bunny Punnel!!!" Gargomon took a careful aim and the Dark Needle was deleted.  
  
"Bull's eye!!!" Henry said.  
  
Just then, Gargomon dedigivolved to Terriermon.  
  
"What happened?" Henry asked.  
  
"I don't know…" Terriermon answered.  
  
"Okay, ju... stay…where…y…an… I…t…fi…" the connection was cut off.  
  
"How did this happen?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well, don't look at me I didn't do it! We'll just have to find a way out of here or find the others." Terriermon suggested.  
  
Rika sighed, but listened to Terriermon. They set off for a different direction, trying their best to get out of here……  
  
  
  
To Takato   
  
  
  
Takato and BlackWargreymon are still running from the giant BlackVegiemon until Takato couldn't run anymore.  
  
"Must…stop…c----"  
  
"Look out!" BlackWargreymon used his shield to protect Takato. Takato was still trying to catch his breath when BlackVegiemon attacked.  
  
"I'm not running anymore. Take this! TERRA DESTROYER!!!!" the attack hit BlackVegiemon and created a huge explosion. When the smoke had cleared, Vegiemon was lying on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Wow that was quick! Thanks!" Takato commented, "Now we can find the others and get out of the maze!"  
  
Takato and BlackWargreymon turned their heels and walked away…  
  
  
  
Unknown to everyone, the visit to the Forbidden Castle had just started………  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED………  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: Finally!  
  
Tai: The visit had just started?!  
  
The Future Queen: Yeah so? It's not like you are in the story!  
  
Tai: oh yeah…  
  
The Future Queen: Please review! I have to know what you think in order to continue this story! Reviews!!!!  
  
Both: See you next time on Digimon: The Challenge of Love!!! 


	16. Lost in Thoughts...

The Future Queen: Hey, I'm back and the 16th chapter of The Challenge of Love is here too!  
  
Henry: And I'm back too!  
  
The Future Queen: Where were you?  
  
Henry: I had to find Terriermon.  
  
The Future Queen: Why? Did he have to hide from Susie and the 'Princess Pretty Pants' treatment?  
  
Henry: Yeah, pretty much.  
  
The Future Queen: It figures. Anyways, I do not own Digimon so don't sue and this chapter is to Hirokono. Now enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: Lost in Thoughts……  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
"Henry duck!" Guilmon warned. Henry ducked just as DarkFlymon flied by.  
  
"That was a close one, thanks Guilmon!" said Henry as he stood up, "We have to some how destroy---"  
  
DarkFlymon attacked again and this time Guilmon tackled Henry to the ground. When DarkFlymon had his back turned, Guilmon attacked.  
  
"Pyro Sphere!!!" the aiming was very precise, it destroyed the Dark Needle and turned DarkFlymon back to normal.  
  
"Wow, great move Guilmon!" said Henry as he got up.  
  
"Thanks Henry, now can we eat?" Guilmon asked innocently.  
  
Henry sweat dropped, "No…"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Now we have to find the others and get out of here. Let's go!"  
  
"Okey dokey!" said Guilmon as they head of to the left.  
  
  
  
Back to Goggle-Head   
  
  
  
"Now… which way should we go?" Takato wonder as he looked from left to right, "Hey, BlackWargreymon! Can you sense Guilmon or Terriermon?"  
  
BlackWargreymon closed his eyes for a minute, trying to sense any Digimon that is near.  
  
"Nope, I didn't sense Guilmon or Terriermon!" said BlackWargreymon, Takato was disappointed.  
  
"That's okay…" said Takato as they kept walking in the maze.  
  
'I wish Guilmon was here…" Takato thought, 'he can always cheer me up with his innocents.' The thought of Guilmon made Takato chuckle a bit, 'where ever he is, he's probably saying 'I'm hungry' right now…' Takato sighed and looked up at the dark ceiling, 'Guilmon, Rika, where are you guys?' he thought, 'all those time I thought Rika was falling for Ryo… I can't believe I even thought that before… (Sighs) there's so much mysteries going on right now, about our past, our future, our enemy… why can't we get a normal day around here?' then a new thought came to his mind, 'if the days are normal, I would never meet Rika and not mention fall in love with her…' Takato blushed a little at the thought of Rika…  
  
"Are you okay, your highness?" BlackWargreymon asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine…" said Takato…  
  
  
  
Let's go to the Digimon Queen   
  
  
  
"Are we lost?" Rika asked.  
  
"Nope, just follow me!" said Terriermon.  
  
"I should never let the puny rabbit leading the way…" Rika muttered.  
  
"We are not lost!" Terriermon protested, "Then again, maybe we are…"  
  
"That's it! I'm leading from now on!" Rika yelled.  
  
"Okay! Sheesh, you don't have to yell to tell me that!" said Terriermon.  
  
Rika led the way and they turned right, left, straight, left…  
  
"We are lost…" Rika said to herself.  
  
"Finally, you admit it!" Terriermon said as they continue walking in the maze.  
  
Rika said nothing but shot a death glare at Terriermon, 'maybe I am losing my touch…if only you were here Takato…' she thought, 'you changed me so much! Without you, I would still be the cold hearted Digimon Queen… Where are you Takato?' Rika sighed and bowed her head, 'all those times we spend together, it was the most amazing times I ever had. I miss you Takato… if only you were here……'  
  
  
  
Now, take a look at Henry   
  
  
  
"Guilmon's tired, can we take a rest now?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"Okay, we'll take a rest…" Henry replied as he sat down with Guilmon. 'I wonder when we'll get out of here… At least Susie is safe and sound at home…' Henry thought as he looked over at Guilmon, 'Terriermon, I hope you stayed out of trouble and protect Rika…' he sighed, 'Rika… you don't know how much I cared for you… but Takato got ahead of me and caught your heart… I guess I have to move on now… but you are still like a sister to me…' Henry sighed again and looked up. Then a ghostly figure, a figure of a girl appeared. She smiled at Henry and disappeared. 'What was that?' he shook his head and got up, 'maybe I'm just imagining things…'  
  
"Guilmon, let's go!"  
  
"Okay…" said the red dinosaur as they head for the right…  
  
  
  
Where Calumon is   
  
  
  
"This is scary…" said the little puff ball as he walk down the dark hallway, 'I wish I hadn't wondered off…"  
  
  
  
To Ryo and Kari   
  
  
  
"Aren't they getting tired yet?" Ryo said impatiently.  
  
"Nope!" Cyberdramon answered.  
  
"I'm getting tired…" said Angewomon.  
  
"Well, I say when Angewomon and Cyberdramon cleared out the ones blocking that door way, we'll charge outta here!" Ryo suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Kari said.  
  
"Desolation Claw!!!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!!!"  
  
The attacks hit the DarkBakemon destroy the Dark Needle. Ryo and Kari charged through the doorway with their partner close behind…  
  
  
  
In the Room   
  
  
  
"Finally…" said Ryo.  
  
"I know what you mean…" said Kari. Then she looked around, "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know… it's like a toy room!" Gatomon replied. Indeed, all kinds of toys filled the room.  
  
"Yah! Toys!" Monodramon cheered as he ra to play with them. Ryo sweat dropped while Kari giggled.  
  
"Who ever lives here sure loves to play with toys!" Gatomon stated.  
  
"I wonder where the others are…" said Kari.  
  
"I think… they are in the other room…" Ryo answered.  
  
"Oh oh!" said Kari looking across the room.  
  
"What?" Then he saw it, a star or should I say a black star  
  
Kari pulled out her D-Ark and scanned the 'star', "That would be DarkStarmon, Data type, his Meteor Tornado can wipe out a farm!"  
  
"Should we fight him or run away?"  
  
"I say RUN!!!!" said Ryo as he and Kari and the digimon ran out of the room.  
  
"Safe…" Kari panted.  
  
"But we do have a problem." Gatomon said, "We are at another room!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
But Gatomon was right, they aren't at the hall, they are at a garden…  
  
  
  
At the Control Room   
  
  
  
"This is fun!" said 'Renamon'.  
  
"It certainly is…" said the dark voice, "now let's switch them around…" he snapped his fingers and the tamers switched…  
  
  
  
Takato   
  
  
  
"I feel weird…" said Takato, then he disappeared.  
  
"What?"  
  
A second later, Henry reappeared at Takato's spot.  
  
"What had happened?" Henry asked, looking at BlackWargreymon.  
  
"Takato just disappeared and you appeared…" said BlackWargreymon…  
  
  
  
Terriermon   
  
  
  
"Oh oh…" said Rika as she disappeared. Stood in Rika's place was a confused Takato.  
  
"Don't ask, Rika just disappeared and you appeared!" said Terriermon.  
  
"Huh?" said Takato, apparently still confused…  
  
  
  
Guilmon   
  
  
  
Henry had just vanished and Rika appeared.  
  
"Dino-boy?"  
  
"Hi Rika!" Guilmon greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Oh great… first the puny rabbit, now I'm stuck with Dino-boy, this is just great…" said Rika shaking her head…  
  
  
  
At the Control Room   
  
  
  
"Very nice…" 'Renamon' complimented.  
  
"Yes…" said the dark voice…  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……………  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: The fun had begun!  
  
Henry: Oh brother…  
  
The Future Queen: If you keep saying that, I will show everyone more bloopers you did!!!  
  
Henry: Okay I'll be quiet.  
  
The Future Queen: Good. Now, I need you to give me two of your favorite Digimon from season 2, not the rookies and the mega ones. I'm going to use them in the next chapter or the one after next. And I'll definitely mention your name!!! Review please!!!  
  
Both: Until next time on Digimon: The Challenge of Love!!!! 


	17. TV Becomes Reality

The Future Queen: I don not own Digimon, so don't sue…  
  
Henry: We know that!  
  
The Future Queen: So do I! But we just have to do the disclaimer every chapter, got it?  
  
Terriermon: Momentai!  
  
The Future Queen: (sighs) Why me? (Shook my head) Finally, we are getting to some action and drama.  
  
Terriermon: About time!  
  
The Future Queen: Henry, can you take the lop-eared rabbit away?  
  
Terriermon: Hey! Who are you calling a lop-eared rabbit?  
  
Henry: Terriermon! Come on… (Terriermon is being dragged away)  
  
The Future Queen: That's better. Please read the author's note at the end of this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: TV Becomes Reality  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
At the Control Room   
  
  
  
"Now, for some real fun!" said the dark voice, he snapped his fingers and TV had just become reality…  
  
  
  
Back to Rika   
  
  
  
"Rika, have you seen Takato?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"I just got switched here by some 'ghosts', how do I suppose know where Takato is?" Rika replied angrily.  
  
"Okay…" Guilmon said softly, sensing Rika's anger. Then he sniffed again…  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I sense a Digimon…"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right…… behind us!"  
  
Rika and Guilmon whirled around and saw a real BIG Digimon standing there. Rika let out a soft gasp…  
  
Standing in front of them is none other than………MetalGreymon. (This one is from DigiDestined of Courage! ^_^)  
  
  
  
Takato and Terriermon   
  
  
  
"So Rika disappeared and I appeared?" Takato asked again.  
  
"YES!" Terriermon answered impatiently.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"How do I suppose to know? I'm not a genius!!!" Terriermon yelled back.  
  
Takato quickly covered his ears, "Okay I get the point!"  
  
Terriermon calmed down a little and muttered, "No wonder the Digimon Queen always calls him Stupid Goggle-head…"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing…" Terriemon replied quietly. Then the ground starts shaking…  
  
"What's happening?" Takato asked while trying to stay balanced.  
  
"A Digimon…" Terriermon manage to say before he fell flat on the ground.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The ground starts shaking harder as the Digimon approach Takato. Terriermon groaned as he got up, but gasped as he saw the Digimon…  
  
"SkullGreymon…" (Hirokono's choice! ^_^)  
  
  
  
To Einstein   
  
  
  
"BlackWargreymon…" Henry said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um…before I was transported here, I saw this girl who…"  
  
"Hold on!" BlackWargreymon interrupted, "I sense a Digimon nearby…"  
  
"Where?"  
  
BlackWargreymon didn't answer, he just turned left and out of the view. Henry quickly followed and gasped at the sight of the Digimon…  
  
"No way…… Paildramon…" (From DigiDestined of Courage! ^_^)  
  
  
  
In the Garden   
  
  
  
"This is a beautiful garden!"  
  
"Be careful Kari!" Ryo warned, "Didn't they always say, beautiful things can be dangerous!"  
  
"Yeah, Ryo's got a point!" Gatomon said.  
  
"I guess you are right…" Kari replied as she moved away from the rose bush. But something wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to the bush.  
  
"KARI!!!" Gatomon cried as she rushed to her partner. Ryo was already there, try to pull Kari back.  
  
"Help!!!" Kari pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry Kari, we'll help you!" said Gatomon as she held Kari's other hand that just slipped out.  
  
"Monodramon help us!!!"  
  
"Okay, but you owe me candy!" Monodramon held Ryo's legs with his paws/claws and pulled. Within five seconds, Kari was pulled away from whatever it was and she was safe.  
  
"Thanks guys…" Kari panted.  
  
"No problem, but just what is it that try to get you?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"I say this garden is pretty dangerous, maybe we should get out!" Gatomon suggested.  
  
"Yeah good idea!"  
  
The group turned back, trying to get out. The only problem is, the door is gone and there's no other way out!  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
Kari looked at Ryo, "I don't know, maybe there's some secret path out of here."  
  
"Okay, let's try and find it."  
  
"I'm hungry!" Monodramon complained.  
  
"Oh brother…"  
  
"We don't have food right now, you have to wait. Okay?" Kari said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Okey dokey!"  
  
"How do you do that?" Ryo asked, amazed how Kari had handle Monodramon's HUGE tummy.  
  
"I guess it's a girl thing!" Kari answered with a laugh.  
  
"I guess it is!" Ryo agreed as they set off in this mystical and mysterious garden…  
  
  
  
Meanwhile   
  
  
  
"This is so not funny!" Takato panted while running at his top speed beside Terriermon, "I thought he only exist in the TV show!!!"  
  
"Well Digimons are in TV show too, but we are real!" Terriermon shouted back.  
  
"I guess you got a point!" Takato yelled, "I don't understand why SkullGreymon is chasing us! He doesn't have a Dark Needle!"  
  
"And I thought you watched every episode for Digimon… He always acts crazy remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah… DUCK!!!" Takato yelled as he ducked SkullGreymon's attack (what was it again?).  
  
"How are we going to get out this mess?"  
  
"No idea, just keep running!!!" Takato bellowed.  
  
  
  
In Another Chase   
  
  
  
"I can't stand this maze!!!"  
  
"But what can we do Rikamon?" Guilmon asked while running beside Rika.  
  
Rika shot him an angry look, "Never call me that again!" she yelled.  
  
"Okay! Look out!" Guilmon tackled Rika out of the way just in time. They quickly got up and continued running.  
  
"Thanks Dino-boy!" Rika said. 'Where are you Takato?' she thought desperately…  
  
  
  
Fight!   
  
  
  
"Grrr…"  
  
"So, we meet again…" Paildramon said.  
  
BlackWargreymon said nothing, he just growled.  
  
"You guys have met?" Henry asked from the 'sideline'.  
  
"Yes, while I was searching for the Prince-which is Takato- I met him…" BlackWargreymon said.  
  
"Oh… is he the Paildramon from the TV show?" Henry asked.  
  
"No I don't think so…"  
  
"Enough of your chitchat! Desperado Blaster!!!"  
  
"Oh no you don't! Terra Destroyer!!!"  
  
The two attacks collide in the middle and created a huge amount of smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, Henry saw Paildramon and BlackWargreymon battling fiercely. He took the time and scanned Paildramon.  
  
"Paildramon, data type dragon Digimon. His attacks are Desperado Blaster and Sting Strike." Henry looked up from his D-Ark and stared at Paildramon. He couldn't believe this Digimon was real! Then again, Digimon are real too.  
  
"Something about him that just doesn't add up…" Henry muttered while watching the battle…  
  
  
  
Back to Goggle-Head   
  
  
  
"I can't run…" Takato said as he came to a stop.  
  
"If you don't run, how are you going to survive to see the Digimon Queen walking down the aisle!" Terriermon said while resting beside Takato.  
  
Takato blushed a little, but remain calm, "Tell her I failed her and I'll see her in heaven…"  
  
"Oh no you don't goggle-head! Now start running!" Rika said as she ran towards Takato.  
  
"Rika!"  
  
"And I heard what you said you little bunny!"  
  
"Hey who are you calling a little bunny?"  
  
"Takatomon!"  
  
"Hey boy!"  
  
"Let's get out of here before we turned to cream puffs!" Rika said.  
  
"Uh nuts! I didn't even get a hug…" Takato muttered under his breath as he started running again, this time with Rika by his side…  
  
  
  
At the Control Room   
  
  
  
"So, the couple has reunited…mmme, this is interesting…" said the dark voice, this time we can see a glass of wine in his hand.  
  
"Yes, very interesting. But I have to---"  
  
"Be patient LadyDevimon, things are still in my control…"  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED………  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: I can't wait until the next chapter! Don't worry Hirokono, your other choice will appear in the next chapter!  
  
Henry: Yeah, what ever…  
  
The Future Queen: For my next big idea, I need few more characters. If you want to be in the story, submit your name, your digimon partner, maybe the evolution of your digimon, the color of your D-Ark, and your favorite Season 3 character. You can put the information in your reviews or email me. I can't guaranty all of you are going be in my story, cause I only need two!  
  
Henry: Great, just great…  
  
The Future Queen: What's up with you?  
  
Henry: Cause, you showed everybody my bloopers!  
  
The Future Queen: But it was funny!  
  
Henry: Not if you were me!  
  
The Future Queen: (gives Henry a hug and crossed fingers) Oh I'm sorry, I try not to show your bloopers again.  
  
Henry: Okay.  
  
Both: Reviews please! Join us next time on Digimon: The Challenge of Love!!! 


	18. Two vs. One

The Future Queen: Hiya!  
  
Henry: Hi!  
  
The Future Queen: First of all, I would like to say sorry.  
  
Henry: For what?  
  
The Future Queen: I didn't say everything very clearly last chapter. The characters you submitted last chapter is for my next story, or the one after next. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I need you to submit now because I need to work everything out. To make up for it, I decided that all of you who submitted will appear in my stories. Some will get small roles and some will get bigger roles. Just remember, all of you will be in it!  
  
Henry: Now on to the fic!  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: Two vs. One  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
"Are we still running?" Takato cried out.  
  
"Yes!" Rika yelled back.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Terriermon shouted as he came to a stop. The others stopped with him, panting.  
  
"I guess we are gonna get trampled!"  
  
Takato looked over at Rika, 'She's tired, I can tell even if she tries to hide it.' Takato looked back to see MetalGreymon and SkullGreymon gaining on them, 'I can't run away any more, so…"  
  
"Guilmon! It's time to fight!"  
  
"But---"  
  
Guilmon's innocent eyes suddenly turned into a pair of ferocious eyes. He growled as Takato swiped the card that had started it all through his D- Ark.  
  
"Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!!!"  
  
  
  
"Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to ………… WarGrowlmon!!!"  
  
WarGrowlmon stepped in front of the tamers as MetalGreymon and SkullGreymon getting closer.  
  
"Takato stop this! WarGrowlmon can't possibly take on MetalGreymon AND SkullGreymon!" Rika argued.  
  
Takato looked deeply into Rika's violet eyes, in a serious tune Takato said, "Rika, I can't run away from this any more. If we keep running, they'll just keep chasing us no matter what. I have to do this to prove to myself, even if it means I have to biomerge to mega in order to defeat them. I have to protect you, Rika. You understand right?"  
  
Rika was shocked of how serious Takato was, but she nodded her head.  
  
Takato was about to turn his attention back to WarGrowlmon when Rika asked him one more thing.  
  
"I understand, Takato. Just promise me you'll be okay, and whatever happens I'm always here behind you!"  
  
Takato smiled, he leaned forward and kissed Rika. The kiss was full of passion and love that it last for at least a minute. The couple broke up breathing heavily, "I promise you Rika." (Sorry if I stole your idea DC! I'm giving you full credit!)  
  
As Takato said that, a brilliant flash of light appeared revealing the crest of Courage and Friendship. The two crest combined together and merged with Takato's D-Ark. When the light faded, Takato was holding a Golden D- Ark with the crest of Emotion bearing on top.  
  
Both Rika and Takato smiled. A smile that is truly innocent, sweet, and confident.  
  
With his new D-Ark, Takato turned towards WarGrowlmon who was fighting furiously with MetalGreymon and SkullGreymon. From the look of it, WarGrowlmon is loosing badly.  
  
"WarGrowlmon!" Takato shouted, "Are you ready?"  
  
WarGrowlmon glowed in gold as he answered, "Ready when you are Takatomon!!!"  
  
Takato held up his D-Ark as he chanted, "With the confidence I have, and faith in my partner! I call upon the power of EMOTION!!!"  
  
WarGrowlmon was suddenly healed and powered up. He was ready to face this battle, again.  
  
"You've been very bad Digimon, chasing us around. Now you will pay! ATOMIC..."  
  
"…BLASTER!!!" Takato screamed, finish off WarGrowlmon's ultimate attack. The powerful attack struck SkullGreymon, deleting him instantly. But MetalGreymon somehow survived it.  
  
"Wow, talk about survivor!" said a certain rabbit.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" said Rika effortlessly.  
  
"Finish him off!" Takato shouted.  
  
"Righty!" WarGrowlmon answered, "Atomic Blaster!!!"  
  
"Giga Blaster!!" MetalGreymon countered. But WarGrowlmon's attack was so powerful, it deleted the counter attack as well as MetalGreymon.  
  
WarGrowlmon de-digivolved to Guilmon and ran happily towards Takato, "Yah! We did it!"  
  
"Yep!" said Takato as he hugged his partner.  
  
"That was great Takato!"  
  
"Of course! What did you expect from your boy-friend!" Terriermon piped up.  
  
"That's it! You are so going to get it!" Rika threatened, advancing on Terriermon.  
  
"Um, guys? What happened to those data?" Takato asked. Rika and Terriermon froze and turned to Takato.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, Guimon didn't download it and I didn't see it!" Takato replied.  
  
"There it is! It's flying away!" Terriermon said, jumping up and down. The others turned to look, indeed the data were flying away.  
  
"Let's follow it! Maybe it can lead us out this stupid maze!" said Takato as he started chasing after the data.  
  
"Finally a good plan!" said Rika as she and the digimons raced after Takato.  
  
  
  
To the Fight   
  
"What's wrong, BlackWargreymon? Can't fight me?" said Paildramon nastily while looking at BlackWargreymon, who was kneeling down on the ground taking deep breaths.  
  
"Come on BlackWargreymon! You can do it!" Henry cheered. (Unlike him, I know.)  
  
"I won't let you win, Paildramon." BlackWargreymon said as he stood up, ready to fight.  
  
"I don't think so, because my enforcement just arrived." Paildramon said smirking.  
  
As if on cue, the data from MetalGreymon and SkullGreymon floated towards Paildramon.  
  
"There it is!"  
  
Henry turned to the source of the voice and found Takato, Rika, Guilmon, and…  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry said happily, running towards his partner.  
  
"Henry!"  
  
"We finally found you!" Takato said, happy to see his friend.  
  
"Reunion time's over! Desperado Blaster!"  
  
The tamers closed their eyes, cause they know there's no way they can run away now. But amazingly the attack didn't come.  
  
"Huh?" the tamers opened their eyes to see BlackWargreymon using his shield to protect them.  
  
"BlackWargreymon!" Takato said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry my Prince, I'll protect you! TERRA DESTROYER!!!" BlackWargreymon launched his attack straight at Paildramon, which created a huge amount of smoke.  
  
*cough*  
  
*cough*  
  
*cough*  
  
*cough*  
  
When the smoke cleared, Paildramon was seen standing there without a scratch.  
  
"How did he do that?" Takato asked.  
  
"I don't know." Henry replied.  
  
"Einstein doesn't know an answer, sky must be falling down!" said Rika, voice full of sarcasm. Henry flushed.  
  
"That's not all I can do." Paildramon said, "Watch this…" he downloaded the dark data that was floating around him, and he changed.  
  
"Paildramon Digivolve to………. Imperialdramon!"  
  
The tamers awed as Imperialdramon landed in front of them, "This is amazing!"  
  
"Yes. What a show, but I'm not scared!" BlackWargreymon declared.  
  
"We'll just see about that! Po---" Takato interrupted before Imperialdramon could finish.  
  
"You won't destroy us! I won't let you!" Takato yelled angrily.  
  
"I won't let you either!" Henry stepped up. The two tamers exchanged glance and shouted together, "YOU WON'T WIN!!!"  
  
"Takato! Henry! What are you doing?"  
  
"We are going to fight Imperialdramon, Rika. BlackWargreymon protect Rika, no buts!" Takato ordered like never before.  
  
"I won't win? We'll just see about that!"  
  
"Biomerge Activate!" Henry and Takato chorused.  
  
"Guilmon Biomege to……… GALLANTMON!"  
  
"Terriermon Biomerge to ……… MEGAGARGOMON!"  
  
The two mega Digimon stepped up, facing Imperialdramon.  
  
"Now we are ready…" Gallantmon said.  
  
"…to fight 'till the finish!" MegaGargomon concluded.  
  
"You are the ones who are finished! Positron Laser!!!"  
  
"Mega Barrage!!!"  
  
"Lighting Joust!!"  
  
Three attacks collided, creating a huge explosion. Through the smoke, Rika could see the three powerful mega Digimon fighting viciously. But there's no telling whose winning. Clutching her D-Ark tightly she thought, 'You guys can do it! Takato, please be careful, remember you promised me…'  
  
As if he can hear Rika's thoughts, Takato thought back, 'don't worry Rika, I remember.'  
  
'Huh? Was that Takato?' Rika wondered.  
  
'Rika?' Takato asked in his thought.  
  
'We can hear each other think?'  
  
'I think so, but how did this happen?'  
  
'Don't know, I'll ask Henry after thi---'  
  
"Owwwwwwwww!" Takato screamed. While he was in his thoughts talking to Rika, Imperialdramon had hit him.  
  
"Goggle Head! Are you okay?" Rika shouted as the smoke finally cleared.  
  
Instead of answering, Gallantmon launched his attack at Imaperialdramon, "Take that! LIGHTING JOUST!!!"  
  
The attack hit Imperialdramon, making a few damages.  
  
"Nice shot Takato!" Henry complimented through MegaGargomon.  
  
"Thanks Henry!"  
  
"This is no time to chitchat! Look out!" BlackWargreymon warned.  
  
Gallantmon and MegaGargomon turned just in time to see a Positron Laser was being aimed at them. They quickly flew, barely missed the attack. BlackWargreymon took Rika and flew up to avoid the powerful attack.  
  
"Lucky." Imperialdramon muttered.  
  
"That's right! Mega Barrage!" hundreds of bullets headed straight at Imperaildramon, who immediately took flight.  
  
"Grrr." Imperialdramon growled. Then he suddenly looked at Rika, who was being dropped back to the ground by BlackWargreymon. He smirked (although you can't see it), "If I can't destroy you, then I'll destroy the redhead! Positron Laser!"  
  
Rika was shocked, she just stood there unable to get out of the way. BlackWargreymon, who was still weak from the fight, was unable to block it.  
  
"NO! RIKA!!!" Takato yelled, rushing towards Rika. But he was too far away.  
  
As if the attack was played in slow motion, it took a while before it reach Rika. Just before it hit, a red blur passed by and took Rika to safety.  
  
Beside MegaGargomon, who is still confused, stood Gallantmon Crimson Mode carrying Rika.  
  
"Huh? What? How?"  
  
  
  
Let's Replay   
  
  
  
"NO! RIKA!!!" Takato yelled, rushing towards Rika. But he was too far away. Gallantmon flied (remember they are in the air) as fast as he can, but they are just too far away.  
  
"No! Rika!" Takato thought. Then Gallantmon glowed…  
  
Mode Change Digivolution  
  
"Gallantmon Mode Change to……… Crimson Mode!"  
  
Gallantmon Crimson Mode flew at the speed of light towards Rika and pulled her out of there just in time.  
  
  
  
Back to the Battle   
  
  
  
Rika looked up, seeing Gallantmon Crimson Mode carrying her. She blushed a little and said, "Thanks Takato!"  
  
"It's my duty!" Gallantmon answer as he landed back on the ground, putting Rika down. Then he turned and faced Imperialdramon, "Imperialdramon! It's time to pay for what you've done!"  
  
"No I don't think so!" Imperialdramon answered as he glowed dark red.  
  
Mode Change Digivolution  
  
"Imperialdramon Mode Change to……… Paladin Mode!"  
  
"No way he could do that!" said Henry, stunned by what just happened.  
  
"I'm not afraid!" Gallantmon declared.  
  
"Then take your best shot!"  
  
"I SWEAR I WILL TAKE YOU DOWNNNNNNNNNNN!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode screamed while charging at Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.  
  
"NO WAYYYYYYYY!" Imperialdramon shouted as he charged at Gallantmon.  
  
"We are counting on you Takato!" Rika and Henry thought while watching the two powerful mega digimon charged at each other.  
  
  
  
In the Control Room   
  
  
  
"This is getting good!" 'Renamon' complimented while watching the big screen.  
  
"I agree…" said the dark voice.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……….  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: You all may notice this is the longest chapter so far.  
  
Henry: Why?  
  
The Future Queen: Because next week I'm going on a trip, so I can't update for the whole week.  
  
Henry: (eyes widen) You are going to leave us hanging like that?  
  
The Future Queen: Well, I have no other choice.  
  
Both: Wait till the next time on Digimon: The Challenge of Love!!! 


	19. Loser, Winner, and the Second Guardian

The Future Queen: Hi! I'm back from my trip and with me is the 19th chapter of The Challenge of Love!  
  
Terriermon: About time you are back!  
  
Henry: About time the next chapter is here!  
  
Rika: About time I find out what will happen to my Goggle head!  
  
The Future Queen: Okay, okay! I got it! By request, I will add more RenaGuil moments in this chapter as well as the rest of the story. Now let's get the show on the road! Oh by the way, I don't own Digimon so don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love  
  
Title: Loser, Winner, and the Second Guardian  
  
By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
"I SWEAR I WILL TAKE YOU DOWNNNNNNNNNNN!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode screamed while charging at Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.  
  
"NO WAYYYYYYYY!" Imperialdramon shouted as he charged at Gallantmon.  
  
"We are counting on you Takato!" Rika and Henry thought while watching the two powerful mega digimon charged at each other for the one last time!  
  
'Remember your promise!' Rika thought as the two getting closer.  
  
  
  
To the Control Room   
  
  
  
"Why don't we reunite them and----"  
  
"Yes yes, a very good idea!" the dark voice interrupted, he snapped his fingers and…….  
  
  
  
In the Garden   
  
  
  
"Ryo, I feel weird." Monodramon said while tugging Ryo's shirt.  
  
"What is it?" Ryo asked turning around. Just before his eyes, Monodramon disappeared.  
  
"MONODRAMON!!!" Ryo shouted.  
  
This caused Kari and Gatomon to look at him. Kari was about to say something when Ryo disappeared.  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Kari, I think---" Gatomon disappeared before she can finish the sentence.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari screamed just as she did that, Kari disappeared also.  
  
  
  
Back to the Battle   
  
  
  
Before Gallantmon and Imperialdramon reach each other, Monodramon, Ryo, Gatomon, and Kari appeared beside Rika.  
  
"Huh?" Monodramon wondered.  
  
"What's going on?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Oh god!"  
  
Hearing this, Ryo turned and saw Gallantmon and Imperialdramon……..  
  
"SILENCE!!!" a certain redhead shrieked.  
  
  
  
Into a Different View, namely Henry's   
  
  
  
Henry watched worriedly inside his sphere. He knew Gallantmon Crimson Mode was strong, but nobody has ever gone against a TV hero like Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.  
  
"Mometai Henry, Takato can do it!" Terriermon reassured.  
  
"Yeah, I guess…." That was all Henry could say before Gallantmon and Imperialdramon reach each other.  
  
It all happened so fast. Gallantmon and Imperialdramon seems slashed each other with their swords but no one was sure. All they saw was a red blur and a blue blur tackled each other. Now, Gallantmon was standing at the other side with his swords clutched tightly in his hand. Imperialdramon was standing at the opposite side, doing the same thing. (If you don't get it, just think back to when WarGreymon was taking on Machinedramon.)  
  
Nobody moved a muscle, no one spoke. Everything was so still, so silent.  
  
Then, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode fell on the ground. Dark data flow out of him and he de-digivolved to Paildramon. Gallantmon Crimson Mode smirked, but before anyone could do anything, Gallantmon screamed in pain as he de- digivolved to Takato and Guilmon.  
  
"TAKATO!!!" Rika shouted as she ran to her brave boyfriend. (Hehe!)  
  
MegaGargomon de-digivolve to Henry and Terriermon. Henry immediately dashed towards Paildramon to see if he's okay. (Weird? I know, but just think when Kazu was worried about Andromon.)  
  
Henry kneeled down beside Paildramon and examined him. Just as he were about to touch Paildramon, he woke up. Something about Paildramon was different, it was his eyes. They are no longer dark red, they are back to his normal color of red. Paildramon blinked a few times before getting up and then, he looked at Henry.  
  
"Um… are you okay? Paildramon?" Henry asked.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered, still looking at Henry in a strange way. His voice doesn't sound like Veemon or Wormmon, instead it was much deeper like BlackWargreymon's.  
  
Under Paildramon's stare, Henry turned light pink and looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Hello? Has someone forgotten the cute little bunny?" Terriermon called out while jumping up and down.  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"What? You did forget about me, didn't you?"  
  
Paildramon closed his eyes for a second and opened them again, this time he said to Henry, "You are…"  
  
  
  
To the Cute Couple   
  
  
  
"Takato, are you okay?" Rika asked as she set Takato's head on her lap.  
  
Takato didn't answer, he was still unconscious and so was Guilmon. He wasn't bleeding hard, only some small cuts on his arms. But his brown hair was messed up and his goggles were gone.  
  
"Come on, Takato! Say something!" Rika urged, shaking Takato a bit. Still, no answer came. But, Guilmon did wake up.  
  
"Owwwie," Guilmon said while rubbing the back of his head, "Hi Rika!"  
  
"Now it's not the time Dino boy!" Rika hissed, "Help me wake up Takato!"  
  
"Oky Doky!" Guilmon answered as he lean over to Takato and nudged Takato with his nose, "Takatomon, wake up!"  
  
Still, Takato was out cold.  
  
"Takato!"  
  
"Takatomon!"  
  
Guilmon's ear dropped down and said softly, "Takato, wake up! Please!"  
  
As if he said the magic word, Takato stirred in Rika's arm and slowly opened his beautiful (to Rika) chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Takato said weakly at the blur in front him. He blinked, the vision became clearer, "Rika?"  
  
"Oh Goggle Head!" Rika said happily, her gorgeous (to Takato) violet eyes were shimmering with tears as she hugged Takato. Takato was a bit surprised, but returned the hug anyways.  
  
"How can he be a Goggle head without his goggles?"  
  
The couple looked up and saw Ryo standing before them, smiling, holding Takato's goggles.  
  
"Just pass it here, Mr. Perfect!" said Rika reaching for the goggle.  
  
"You for got the magic word!" Ryo said.  
  
"Whatever!" Rika said, almost yelled. Takato stood up with Rika's help and reached for his goggles.  
  
"Thanks for getting it!"  
  
"See Rika, you should be more polite like your boyfriend!" 'Mr.Perfect' teased while passing the goggles to a blushing Takato.  
  
"Oh please!" Rika rolled her eyes with her pink cheeks and looked away.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a deep voice.  
  
"I'm fine." Takato answered BlackWargreymon.  
  
"HEY! BRANIAC! NOW YOU SIDED WITH THE ENEMY THAT ALMOST KILLED MY GOGGLE HEAD!" Rika yelled over at Henry, who was talking to Paildramon.  
  
"HEY, MISS DIGIMON QUEEN! HENRY DID NOT SIDE WITH-------"  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
Henry just walked calmly towards the group with Paildramon and Terriermon behind him. When he reached the group, he took a deep breath and told them what he just found out.  
  
"Paildramon is just like BlackWargreymon, he is my protector." Henry said looking at everyone's shocked expression.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes." Paildramon answered BlackWargreymon before he can finish the question.  
  
"I thought I was suppose to protect Henry!" Terreirmon argued.  
  
"Terriermon! You are my partner! A protector is different!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Now both Henry and Takato have a protector, maybe every one of us has one too." Rika concluded with her arms crossed at her chest.  
  
"If we do, then I guess we have to find them." Ryo said.  
  
"Hey Paildramon, how come you were fighting us when we first met?"  
  
"I don't know, I was searching for Henry when something knocked me out. Then I…I didn't get control of myself until just a few minutes before." That was the reply.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Kari and Gatomon?"  
  
Everyone looked around, but Kari and Gatomon was nowhere to be found. Just as they turn back, a fuzzy image of Gennai appeared.  
  
"Gennai?" Takato asked.  
  
"Ye—s, I don't have much time. I sent Kari and Gatomon back to their dimension because you are the only ones that can fight this battle."  
  
"But what are they doing here in the first place?" Ryo asked.  
  
"W—ell, oh—no. You'll fi—nd out eve---ntually. Now----!" That was all Gennai could say before the connection was cut off.  
  
The tamers looked at each other, couldn't believe how mysterious things are getting. Every one was quiet until the dark voice boomed again.  
  
"Hello Tamers!"  
  
"Who are you?" Takato yelled.  
  
"Give back Renamon!" Rika shouted.  
  
The only reply was a string of evil, dark, and piercing laughter. The tamers had to cover their ears to restrain losing energy by the knife-like laughter. In a flash of light, our heroes were transported to a dim, shadowy room where destiny made some harsh decisions………  
  
  
  
To Where Calumon is   
  
  
  
"Ohhhhhh!" Calumon exclaimed, his ears stretched out, "Teach me how to fly!"  
  
The Digmon gnomes were flying around Calumon. It seems like they are trying to warn Calumon about something, but Calumon (you know him) didn't understand.  
  
"Pretty!"  
  
The peaceful moment to Calumon were soon interrupted by 'Renamon', who is looking very….  
  
"Hey Renamon! Rika is very worried about you!"  
  
'Renamon' said nothing, she just picked up Calumon and jumped into the darkness.  
  
The last comment made by Calumon can be heard, barely, "Ohh! You are not Renamon! AHHHH!!! NO!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……….  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: So, how was that?  
  
Henry: Too…  
  
The Future Queen: I know, I know. The battle scene went too fast. But just think when Wargreymon battled Machiendramon, which went fast too.  
  
Henry: But…  
  
The Future Queen: Some of the parts may sound OOC or um…corny, however this is my story, I want it to be like this and you can't stop me.  
  
Henry: As I was saying…  
  
The Future Queen: Reviews people! Reviewssssssssssssssssssss!!!! And see you all next time on Digimon: The Challenge of Love!!!!!!!!  
  
Henry: HEY!!! 


	20. Destiny, Hard as a Rock (Part I)

The Future Queen: Okay people, here is the part where things are gonna get a bit rocky, which means the final part is coming up! And sorry for not updating for so long, I was busy.  
  
Rika: What's going to happen now?  
  
The Future Queen: Umm.nothing. (Laughs nervously) I don't own Digimon, or anything that relates to it.  
  
Rika: If anything happens to my Goggle-head, you are going to get----  
  
The Future Queen: Don't worry, nothing will happen to your PRECIOUSE Goggle- head! (Crosses fingers)  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love Title: Destiny, Hard as a Rock (Part I) By: The Future Queen  
  
Our heroes opened their eyes, found themselves in a dim, shadowy room. They can hardly see each other.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I have no idea, Takato."  
  
"Sure is dark in here."  
  
"We can see that Mr. Perfect!"  
  
"Terriermon, are you here?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Guilmon?"  
  
Silence answered Takato.  
  
"Monodramon?"  
  
Reply came none.  
  
"Paildramon?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Wargreymon?"  
  
Still, nothing.  
  
"Great, just great. We got transported here in this dark room by some weird laughter, Kari and Gatomon got sent back to their dimension, now our digimon are gone. Things are just getting better and better, huh?"  
  
"Takato, calm down. It's not the end of the world! I survived without Renamon." the last sentence was only a whisper.  
  
Takato seemed calmed a little, "I'm sorry Rika. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I don't know what's got into me."  
  
"It's okay Takato, just----" Rika was interrupted by her boyfriend's loud scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Takato! Are you okay?" she sounded both worried and alarmed. The only answer she got back was...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream louder than the last one.  
  
Suddenly, there's a flash of light shining in front of everyone, so fast like lightning.  
  
"If I saw what I think I saw, then."  
  
".Takato is being shocked!"  
  
"TAKATO!!!"  
  
Takato fell down to the cold floor. He didn't answer Rika's call, he was too weak to even move.  
  
The Control Room   
  
"Soon, you'll be yourself again." said the dark voice.  
  
In front of him were some huge test tubes, each contained light red liquid and a digimon. Wires connected each tube to a larger one, the one that contained 'Renamon'.  
  
"If only they knew what I have in store for them." the dark voice said while drinking a glass of black wine and watching the big screen, where our heroes looking helplessly around for our infamous leader, Takato Matsuki.  
  
Back to the Dark Room   
  
"Takato! Please answer me!"  
  
"Rika." Takato's voice was faint, you could hardly hear it.  
  
"Takato! Where are you?" Rika said as she took a step forward, towards the source of Takato's voice. As she moved one more step, her foot touched something.  
  
"Rika." Takato's voice rang again, this time it sounded much near, like right below.  
  
"Takato!" Rika cried as she crouches down and finally found her dear boyfriend. Somehow, she was able to hug Takato and kiss him on the lip. (Don't ask me how she did it!)  
  
"Rika."  
  
"Shhhhh, don't try to speak, just rest." Rika said softly.  
  
"Why can't she ever be that nice to me?" the Digimon King whispered/whined.  
  
"Because you are the one who calls yourself 'I'm the mighty Digimon King'!" Rika shot back, back in her icy voice.  
  
"How did she hear me?" Ryo whispered again.  
  
'I'm glad I'm out of it.' A certain blue haired genius thought.  
  
"I'm okay *cough* Rika."  
  
"No you are not!"  
  
"Hey guys," Henry interrupted, "Don't you think we out to find our partners first?"  
  
"Yeah." Takato answered, standing up using Rika as a 'support stick'.  
  
"Just one question, how are we suppose to find our partners when we can't even see each other?"  
  
No one was able to answer Rika's question this time.  
  
"Hey you guys, I've been thinking. Do you remember when BlackWargreymon was calling you Prince, Takato?"  
  
"Yeah." Takato answered uncertainly.  
  
"And how Paildramon was my guardian?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now it's all starting to make sense!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Stop leave a hanging, spill it Einstein!"  
  
"Well, it's all what Gennai had told us; about everyone has a past life. Maybe Takato was a Prince and BlackWargreymon was sent to protect him just like Paildramon was sent to protect me!"  
  
"So that means."  
  
"BlackWargreymon and Paildramon know who we are and what happened in our past life!!!"  
  
"Why don't we ask them when we get out of here and find our digimon!"  
  
The Control Room   
  
"You are going to find them now, only not what you want them to." the dark voice trailed off. Putting down his whine, he stood up and walked over to the huge test tubes, "It'll be more fun to let you all see what's going to happen." He snapped his fingers just like before.  
  
Only a second later the tamers will finally get to meet face in face with the mon who is behind all this darkness, the deadliest Digimon they'll ever meet, and get to know the name of this digimon which even the Digimon Sovereigns were afraid to speak. For the first time, destiny was cruel, hard as a rock.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
The Future Queen: I know this chapter was shorter than usual and none action, but it must be done. Sorry! I promise the next chapter will be full of juicy action and loooooooooonnnnnnnnng!  
  
Henry: I say you better run now!  
  
The Future Queen: (turns around) Oh man! (Runs off)  
  
Rika: You are going to pay for what you did! (Races after FQ)  
  
Henry: This may take awhile. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Digimon: The Challenge of Love: Destiny, Hard as a Rock Part II! 


	21. Destiny, Hard as a Rock (Part II)

The Future Queen: Are you guys ready?  
  
Terriermon: For what?  
  
The Future Queen: Remember? This is the----  
  
Terriermon: Oooh, ooh! I know! I know!  
  
The Future Queen: Terriermon, let's make a deal. If you keep your big mouth shut just for today, I'll take you to the amusement park.  
  
Terriermon: Deal! Hey---  
  
The Future Queen: Good! Now, I don't own Digimon so don't sue and have fun reading the second last chapter of The Challenge of Love! Before I forget, thanks to Jedi Warrior, Quantum Ranger, and Road Rocket for getting me away from Rika! *wink*  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love Title: Destiny, Hard as a Rock (Part II) By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
One Last Time in the Dark Room   
  
  
  
"Thanks Rika." Takato said quietly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For worrying about me." Takato answered making Rika blush. (Lucky nobody can see her, huh?)  
  
"Did you hear that?" came Henry's voice.  
  
"Hear what Brainiac?"  
  
Before Henry can answer, they were transported out of the dark room and into the Control Room, where they will now face their true destiny.  
  
  
  
Control Room   
  
  
  
"Now where are we?" Ryo asked, looking around at the strange room. The only problem is there were no lights on.  
  
"Welcome tamers! To my private room!' a deep dark voice boomed out. With a snap of his fingers, lights magically switched on, just enough for the tamers to see the Digimon who was speaking.  
  
The tamers eyes widened, they couldn't believe what they are seeing. Takato even rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Rika pulled out her D-Ark after a moment of shock to scan this deadly Digimon, but.  
  
"Why won't this piece of junk tell me anything?!" Rika said, clearly annoyed.  
  
"That junk is way too old!" the Digimon said calmly and took a sip of his wine, "Maybe I should get rid of it for you!" he pointed his finger at the blue D-Ark and it burst into bits of data.  
  
Rika was shocked, first Renamon was gone now her D-Ark!  
  
"Why did you do that?" Takato yelled angrily.  
  
"Well, she said it was junk. I have to get rid of junks right?" he chuckled, taking one more sip at the wine.  
  
Rika said nothing, she was too shocked and too upset.  
  
"Now, let me introduce my self," the Digimon stood up and started walking towards the tamers.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" Takato demanded.  
  
"Fine, I don't want to argue with the mighty Prince!" he said, 'obeying' Takato's 'order'.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Ignoring Takato's question, the 'vampire' continued, "As I was saying, I'm DeviMyotismon, mega level. My attacks are Devil Claw, Ultimate Destruction, and Crimson Darkness."  
  
DeviMyotismon, the name even the Digimon Sovereigns are afraid to speak.  
  
"Now we know who you are, what do you want with us?" Ryo said bravely, but truth is he was scared.  
  
"The fact is Digimon King, I don't want anything from you," Devimyotismon said, he pointed at Ryo's silver D-Ark and it disappeared, "I just want you to see---"  
  
"I don't care what you want us to see, just---"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's rude to interrupt people, right?" DeviMyotismon shot Henry a dangerous look, somehow Henry's D-Ark disappeared also, "Well, just sit back, relax and enjoy the show!"  
  
"What do---" Takato was cut of by a snap sound, turning around he saw chairs, one for each tamer.  
  
"There's no way I'm sitting down!" Rika cried suddenly.  
  
"Oh no? But I insist!"  
  
It looks like the tamers have no choice but to sit down, cause vines came out of nowhere and forced them on the chair. Rika tried to get up, but her hands-just like the others-was locked by ropes.  
  
"Let us out!" Takato shouted, rage was building inside of him.  
  
Choosing to ignore Takato's comment, DeviMyotismon turned around and returned to his 'royal' chair. Then he snapped his fingers again, this time Takato's D-Ark burst into data. That's not all, the lights on their right came on which shined on the huge test tubes. This time, our heroes were stunned. Inside the test tubes were their partners!  
  
"Guilmon!"  
  
"Terriermon!"  
  
"Monodramon!"  
  
"Renamon!"  
  
DeviMyotismon seemed pleased by their cries, he took another sip at his wine and whispered a word.  
  
The worst thing that could ever happen to a Digimon just did. Data were floating out of Guilmon, Terriermon, and Monodramon and floating into the test tube that held Renamon. All the data became dark data during the process.  
  
Tears welled up in our heroes' eyes as they watch their partner and friend slowly get deleted. Everyone was furious and upset.  
  
A moment later, right before their eyes, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Monodramon were gone. Renamon was gone too, fully transformed into LadyDevimon. Silence followed the depressing moment.  
  
"So," DeviMyotismon said, breaking the silence, "Did you enjoy the show?"  
  
"Why?" Takato asked, tears floating down his cheek, "Why? Why did you do this?"  
  
"Why? Because---"  
  
"There's no need to explain DeviMyotismon," LadyDevimon hissed, "Those pathetic human won't understand anyways. Let's get on with it!"  
  
"Right, LadyDevimon." DeviMyotismon continued, "Now, enjoy the second part!"  
  
As if magic, the test tubes disappeared and replaced by a smaller one, the one that held the Light of Digivolution, Calumon.  
  
"Calumon!" the tamers shouted.  
  
"Yes, now watch closely!" DeviMyotismon ordered.  
  
Suddenly, all lights came off except for the one that shined on Calumon and LadyDevimon. The tamers watched in horror as the triangle on Calumon's forehead glowed in a dangerous red, and then it shot out a dark red beam at LadyDevimon. Even someone like Kazu and Kenta can figure out what's going. (Sorry Kazu and Kenta fans!)  
  
More tears flow down Rika's cheek as she watched Calumon. She closed her eyes, don't want to see what's going to happen. But Calumon's scream and DeviMyotismon's laugh told her all, Renamon was gone, LadyDevimon had digivolved into-  
  
"LadyMyotismon!!!"  
  
Our heroes gasped, first DeviMyotismon then LadyMyotismon? How many bats/vampires are they going to see today?  
  
Weak from giving LadyDevimon the ability to digivolve, Calumon closed his eyes and went to a deep sleep.  
  
"I feel much better now, stuck inside that over grown fox's body was no fun!" LadyMyotismon said to DeviMyotismon.  
  
"Never call Renamon an over grown fox!" Rika screamed angrily, nobody's gonna criticize Renamon, ever.  
  
"Temper, temper. That's not good for the Digimon Queen." DeviMyotismon said.  
  
"I don't need you to tell me anything!" Rika shouted back, choking on her tears.  
  
"Brat." LadyMyotismon muttered.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" Takato yelled. His hands were in fists, tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, "Why did you delete our Digimon? Don't you understand anything about friendship?"  
  
"Nope!" the two Devil Digimon answered together.  
  
"Well. I'm not going to let you get away with deleting our Digimon, criticizing Renamon, and calling RIKA A BRAT!!!" Rage exploded, out of control. Takato broke the rope that was tying him down, blood covered his wrists. He stood up and let out a loud cry,  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Now he had done it! He glowed in dark red, and his eyes flashed red also. Then, his worst fear returned. Megidramon appeared!  
  
"Oh no. what have I done." Takato whispered, sank down to his knees.  
  
Megidramon fired a blast at the Devil Digimon, who flew out of the way just in time. The blast destroyed half off the castle.  
  
"That was fun! Now deal with this! Crimson Darkness!" DeviMyotismon called out, a whole bunch of bats appeared, flying towards Megidramon. Megidramon fired another blast of fire at the bats, destroying them instantly.  
  
While Megidramon and DeviMyotismon battled, the tamers were trying to help Takato and Rika.  
  
"Takato!" Rika said, "It's not your fault, anyone could've exploded just like you did."  
  
Takato heard none of it, he was deep in thoughts, 'Not again. Guilmon, what have I done. I'm not worthy to be your tamer. I'm sorry.'  
  
"Rika!"  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt, but I think we may have a way to save Renamon!"  
  
That drew Rika's full attention to Henry, leaving only Ryo to comfort Takato.  
  
"What?"  
  
"LadyDevimon, used Renamon's body right? She locked away Renamon's soul. Now she turned back, that still is Renamon's body. So all you got to do is try to get Renamon back and let her destroy LadyDevimon from inside!" Henry said, looking at Rika for her thought.  
  
But Rika didn't answer, she simply called out for Renamon, "Renamon! Renamon!"  
  
Henry smiled knowing Rika would get Renamon back, all he have to do now is get Takato back to reality.  
  
'I'm sorry Guilmon.' Takato thought, closing his eyes he cried.  
  
"How do you think we can get Takato back?" Ryo asked.  
  
"This is going to be tough. He turned Guilmon into Megidramon once, that time it almost took his life to turn Megidramon back to Guilmon. I'm not sure how we are going to help him now."  
  
'Oh Guilmon.' Takato thought.  
  
"Takatomon?"  
  
Takato opened his eyes and saw Guilmon standing in front of him. Everything else was frozen by time, only Takato and Guilmon are moving.  
  
"Guilmon? You are alive!" Takato smiled.  
  
"Takato, I don't have a lot of time. You can't keep blaming yourself, DeviMyotismon was the one who did all this destruction. Azulongmon brought me back, but your rage turned me into Megidramon. Takatomon, you are the only one who can help me. Please, don't give up."  
  
"Guilmon, you've grown a lot. Thanks for the advice, I promise you I won't let you down!"  
  
"I know you will Takatomon!" Guilmon smiled and disappeared.  
  
Takato closed his eyes and returned to reality.  
  
"Takato!"  
  
"Takato!"  
  
Takato opened his eyes again, this time he found himself lying on the ground. He got up and looked up at Megidramon, who is battling fiercely with DeviMyotismon. Takato smiled at himself and walked towards Megidramon.  
  
"Takato what are you doing? Are you trying to get me killed by Rika?" Ryo shouted after Takato, but he couldn't do a thing because he is still locked on the chair.  
  
"I think he knows what he is doing." Henry said. Praying silently inside, Henry hoped everything would be fine and Terriermon would come back, somehow.  
  
Meanwhile, Rika was having a tough time dealing with LadyMyotismon.  
  
"Renamon!" Rika called for the 50th time, but nothing changed  
  
"What are you trying to do?" LadyMyotismon asked impatiently.  
  
"It's none of your business!" Rika snapped back, "RENAMON!!!" this time she screamed the name.  
  
And it worked! Well, for three seconds anyways. LadyMyotismon's deadly red eyes turned to Renamon's natural blue(?) and it cracked out a word or name to be exact, "Rika!"  
  
Rika looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of her partner. A moment later, LadyMyotismon was back.  
  
"Get back now you over grown fox! This is my body now!" LadyMyotismon shreked.  
  
"This was my body! You get out!" a much gentler voice shouted.  
  
"Alright Rika!" Henry called over, "It's working! Keep trying!"  
  
Rika flashed a smile at our famous Brainiac and turned her attention back to LadyMyotismon, who seems to having a problem of her own with Renamon.  
  
"Renamon! You can do it!" Rika called, she thought back to the time when Renamon helped her, the time when Renamon was taken control by LadyDevimon, and how much she had missed Renamon. Tears stroke down her cheek as she made her final call, "RENAMON!!!!"  
  
That call did the trick. Rika glowed in blue, the same time a blue sphere covered LadyMyotismon. One minute later, the blue sphere vanished and with it LadyMyotismon. Renamon stood there, waiting for Rika. Rika was happy, happy that Renamon was back. She ran over and hugged her fox Digimon.  
  
  
  
Back to Megidramon and Takato   
  
  
  
Megidramon just took a hit of DeviMyotismon's Devil Claw, which is stronger than usual.  
  
"You'll pay for destroying LadyMyotismon!" DeviMyotismon shouted.  
  
"No we don't!" Takato yelled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Paying no attention to DeviMyotismon, Takato said what he had to say, "Guilmon I'm sorry that I turned you into Megidramon again. I shouldn't have exploded again, even more I shouldn't have kept on blaming on myself." Closing his eyes to hold back his tears, Takato continued, "Guilmon, you are my best friend and I don't want to lose you.again. Please."  
  
Takato glowed in gold, meanwhile Megidramon glowed in red. Three seconds later, Megidramon was gone, in its place stood Guilmon.  
  
"Guilmon!" Takato said happily while hugging his dino-friend.  
  
"This couldn't possibly be!" DeviMyotismon said in surprise.  
  
"Well it just did!"  
  
Turning to the source of the voice, Takato found Rika stood by Renamon.  
  
"Rika!"  
  
"Well Goggle-head, are you ready to take this vampire out?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
Rika and Takato glowed as they change into data.  
  
Biomerge Digivolution  
  
"Renamon."  
  
"Guilmon."  
  
"Biomerge to.....Omnegodesmon!!!"  
  
The knight Digimon stood proudly in its shiny armor and silver blue cape, the flaming red sword is ready to attack any moment.  
  
"You couldn't possibly be---" Shaking his head to clear the doubting thoughts away, DeviMyotismon was ready to attack too, "It doesn't matter, I'll destroy you anyways! DEVIL CLAW!!!"  
  
A deadly looking claw like arrow shot towards Omnegodesmon, who jumped to avoid the attack.  
  
"Try this, bat face! Spell of the Knight!" Rika screamed out.  
  
With the tip of its sword, Omnegodesmon drew a symbol, kind of like Taomon's, the symbol shot towards DeviMyotismon in an extreme speed. DeviMyotismon barely escaped the attack, its blood red cape was deleted  
  
"Errrr," DeviMyotismon growled under its breath.  
  
"Wow that was amazing!" Henry and Ryo exclaimed. Thanks to Renamon, the ropes that locked their hands down were destroyed and they were able to stand up again.  
  
Unfortunately, DeviMyotismon heard their comment and an idea formed in his mind. The vampire smirked and fired an attack at Henry and Ryo, "Crimson Darkness!"  
  
Millions of bats flew towards the Digimon King and Einstein. The two tamers closed their eyes, waiting for the end. But it never came. Reopening their eyes, they saw Omnegodesmon standing in front of them, blocking the attack.  
  
Omnegodesmon grunted in pain as the bats hit them. Inside the legendary Digimon, the two lovers were discussing a plan.  
  
"This is not working." Rika said, "He dodges our attack and we dodges his attack. When will we finish him off?"  
  
"We'll attack right now, leaving him no time to run!" Takato suggested.  
  
"Let's try it, Goggle-head!"  
  
Using its sword, Omnegodesmon destroyed the bats and blasted an attack, "Flaming Wave!"  
  
'That was the attack that destroyed Daemon!' DeviMyotismon thought. Since there's no place to run, "Ultimate Destruction!"  
  
The two powerful attacks collided in the middle, creating a huge a mount of smoke. Before anyone could do anything, DeviMyotismon launched his Devil Claw at Omnegodesmon. Since the Legendary Digimon couldn't see the attack coming, he could only get hit.  
  
Pain, that was the only thing Omnegodesmon felt.  
  
"Rika are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Renamon?"  
  
"I can still stand."  
  
"Guilmon?"  
  
"I'm okay Takatomon."  
  
"We are all okay, now what do you say we blast this vampire once and for all?"  
  
Takato gave Rika a thumb up showing her he agrees.  
  
Omnegodesmon stood up, ready to destroy DeviMyotismon.  
  
Knowing what's going to happen, Henry and Ryo ran as fast as they can out of the castle.  
  
Jumping up, Omnegodesmon raised its sword and fired its final attack, "LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!!"  
  
A golden dragon came out the tip of the sword and launched itself at the castle, the castle with darkness in it. As the dragon reached the castle, it exploded.  
  
Landing back on the ground, Omnegodesmon dedigivolved to Takato, Guilmon, Rika, and Renamon. Everyone was waiting for the smoke to clear, waiting to see if DeviMyotismon was destroyed or not.  
  
When the smoke finally cleared out, all the tamers could see was the last bits of the castle, no signs of DeviMyotismon. It looks like the Vampire of Darkness was destroyed, at last.  
  
"We-"  
  
"You think you've destroyed me? I think I'll have to disappoint you!" a voice ran out. Then, DeviMyotismon stood up, looking battered.  
  
"But how? That was the most powerful attack of Omnegodesmon!" Henry exclaimed.  
  
"Then that attack is not very good! I survived it!" then, DeviMyotismon began laughing insanely.  
  
"Pyro Sphere!"  
  
"Diamond Storm!"  
  
The attacks did no damage on DeviMyotismon, he is still laughing.  
  
Guilmon looked at Renamon, who nodded her head. The two rookies glowed in red and yellow as they floated in the air.  
  
"Renamon?"  
  
"Guilmon what are you doing?"  
  
"DeviMyotismon has got to be stopped!" Renamon answered.  
  
"No matter what!" Guilmon finished off.  
  
"No!"  
  
"We have no choice Takatomon."  
  
"It's for the best Rika!"  
  
"You can't! I don't want to lose you again!"  
  
"Guilmon please!"  
  
"I'm sorry Takato/Rika, but it has to be done."  
  
That was Guilmon and Renamon's final words. They turned into a red and yellow arrow and shot directly at DeviMyotismon's heart. DeviMyotismon was deleted, so was our favorite two Digimon, Guilmon and Renamon.  
  
It was over, finally.  
  
It was over.  
  
Instead of overwhelmed by joy, tears flowed down their cheek as they stood there, watching.waiting.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: So, how was it? Good? Bad?  
  
Tai: I say it's pretty good.  
  
The Future Queen: Thanks. But I think I've got something in my eye.  
  
Tai: Me too.  
  
The Future Queen: There's only one more chapter to go and the Challenge of Love is finished! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews please!  
  
Both: Tune in for the last chapter of Digimon: The Challenge of Love!!! 


	22. Epilogue - Together Forever

Rika: Where is that FQ? I'm going to kill her when she shows up.  
  
Inside a Closet   
  
The Future Queen: (whispering into a tape recorder) Here's the last chapter! Have fun reading it! As you can see I'm hiding from Rika, she is trying to kill me for what I did on last chapter.  
  
Where Rika is   
  
Rika: FQ GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!  
  
Back in the Closet   
  
The Future Queen: (whispering) I'm not going out there and I'm not a man, I'm a girl! Anyways, I don't own Digimon, nor do I own the song 'Together Forever' found on animelyrics.com. If you know that song, yes it is from Pokemon. Now please enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Challenge of Love Epilogue: Together Forever By: The Future Queen  
  
  
  
The tamers just stood there, stared blankly ahead, tears streaming down their face. Nobody moved, nobody made a sound, nobody could believe what had just happened. Their beloved Digimon were gone.  
  
Our heroes didn't even notice that they were transported to the land of the Digimon Sovereigns; they just stood there, motionless.  
  
"Tamers!" a solemn voice called out.  
  
The tamers turned around and found themselves staring into the eyes of the Digimon Sovereigns: Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon.  
  
"Tamers, you destroyed the ultimate evil that even we couldn't defeat. For that we thank you. You protected the Digital World once again." Azulongmon said. The other Sovereigned nodded in agreement.  
  
But the tamers said nothing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Azulongmon asked.  
  
None of them said a word.  
  
"Maybe we can help!" Baihumon said.  
  
"Guilmon..." that was all Takato could say.  
  
"Oh!" Azulongmon exclaimed, finally realizing what's wrong. He exchanged knowing glances with the other Sovereigns, and said, "Your Digimon isn't gone forever..."  
  
The tamers' head shot up, "They are not?"  
  
"No. Every good Digimon gets a chance to reborn..."  
  
"Then where's our Digimon?" Henry asked.  
  
"We'll bring them to you..." Azulongmon answered as he and the rest of the Sovereigns closed their eyes.  
  
The tamers watched in amazement as the Digimon Sovereigns began glowing brighter then they usually do, then four glowing 'objects' appeared in front of the tamers.  
  
Reopening their eyes, Ebonwumon said, "Now take them, it's your Digi Egg!"  
  
The tamers nervously took the egg, wondering if it is their partner. As they touched the egg, their left hand glowed. With one hand holding the egg, the other holding a bran new D-Ark, the tamers smiled and hugged their Digi Egg. Tears are still flowing freely down their cheeks, only this time it's the tears of joy.  
  
The Digimon Sovereigns smiled, even Zhuqiaomon. They are happy for the tamers.  
  
  
  
You've been such a good friend  
  
I've known you since I don't know when  
  
We've got a lot of friends,  
  
But they come and go  
  
Even though we've never said it,  
  
There's something that the two of us both know  
  
  
  
"Now tamers, your journey aren't over yet. You each still have a life to live, and we hope you and your Digimon live happily for the rest of your life." Azulongmon concluded, "Zhuqiaomon, don't you have something to say?"  
  
"No." the fire Sovereign said automatically.  
  
Azulongmon signed, "When will you change, Zhuqiaomon?"  
  
Before Zhuqiaomon can answer, Rika interrupted.  
  
"What about Calumon? Where is the little guy?"  
  
"The Light of Digivolution is safely back, you don't have to worry about him. Although I think Calumon rather go with you guys than staying here in the Digital World." Azulongmon reassured Rika.  
  
"I sure do!" a little voice piped out. Calumon bounced out and land on Rika's back.  
  
"Hey Calumon!" Rika greeted.  
  
"So can I go? Please?"  
  
"Of course you can." Azulongmon answered.  
  
"Yea!!!"  
  
"Now tamers, take this as a gift." Azulongmon said.  
  
A cloud covered the four tamers and lifted them up.  
  
"Go home safely!"  
  
Sticking their head out of the cloud, the tamers waved, "Thank you and bye!!!"  
  
As the Digimon Sovereigns fade in view, our heroes sat back down in the cloud ball.  
  
  
  
Together, forever no matter how long  
  
From now, until the end of time  
  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
  
That forever and a day  
  
That's how long we'll stay  
  
Together and forever more  
  
  
  
"We are finally back together." Takato said, looking down at Guilmon's Digi Egg.  
  
'I thought I lost you again,' Takato thought, 'But I didn't. We'll be together Guilmon, forever... I promise.'  
  
"They came back..." a soft voice whispered beside him. Turning, Takato saw Rika sitting beside him.  
  
"Rika!" Takato exclaimed surprised.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Rika joked.  
  
"Yes! I mean no!" Takato stammered, blushed a little.  
  
Rika giggled before laying her head on Takato's shoulder.  
  
'Renamon came back, twice.' Our favorite redhead thought, 'She's a real friend...'  
  
  
  
Always gone that extra mile  
  
Depended on you all the while  
  
Even in the good and bad times  
  
You will see  
  
From now until our journey's end  
  
You know you can always count on me  
  
  
  
"Terriermon..." Henry muttered.  
  
'I never thought I miss his Momentais that much...' Henry thought, 'now I know sometimes I even depend on his Momentai. Terriermon...'  
  
"I miss Cyberdramon too." Ryo said to Henry, "they'll hatch soon, right?'  
  
Henry nodded.  
  
'Cyberdramon...' thought Ryo, 'He is so innocent when he is Monodramon, but ferocious when he digivolve...'  
  
  
  
Together, forever no matter how long  
  
From now, until the end of time  
  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
  
That forever and a day  
  
That's how long we'll stay  
  
Together and forever more  
  
  
  
Crack.  
  
The sound caught everyone's attention. Looking down at their own egg, they saw a crack.  
  
Crack, crack.  
  
More cracks appeared. A second later, the egg hatched completely and four little Digimon popped out.  
  
  
  
No matter where our destiny leads  
  
I'll be there for you, always come through  
  
And that you can believe  
  
  
  
"Guilmon!"  
  
"Renamon!"  
  
"Terreirmon!"  
  
"Mondramon!"  
  
Holding their Digimon, our heroes cried in joy.  
  
"Momentai! I'm not Terriermon yet, so call me Gummymon!"  
  
"Okay!" Henry said as he hugged Gummymon.  
  
"You..are..ch..choking me!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
  
  
Together, forever no matter how long  
  
From now, until the end of time  
  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
  
That forever and a day  
  
That's how long we'll stay  
  
Together and forever more  
  
  
  
"Guilmon---"  
  
"Takatmon, I'm not Guilmon yet, Gigimon is my name."  
  
Nodding, Takato hugged Gigimon.  
  
"Renamon, you came back!"  
  
"I'm Vixiemon for now Rika."  
  
"Okay." Rika said as she embraced Vixiemon in a hug.  
  
  
  
Together, forever no matter how long  
  
From now, until the end of time  
  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
  
That forever and a day  
  
That's how long we'll stay...  
  
  
  
"I miss you Monodramon!" Ryo said.  
  
"Hi Ryo, and---"  
  
He was interrupted by a loud crashing sound.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I think we just landed."  
  
"Let's see."  
  
Rika poked her head out and saw they are back.  
  
"Yep guys we are back."  
  
Following this comment, the cloud ball disappeared leaving the tamers standing in the Shinjuku Park.  
  
  
  
Together, forever no matter how long  
  
From now, until the end of time  
  
We'll be together, and you can be sure... (Song ends)  
  
  
  
"We better head back home, our parents must be worried." Henry said.  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
"See you later Goggle Head!" Rika said, giving Takato a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Bye Rika!" said Takato.  
  
"See ya!" Ryo waved as he walked away with his partner.  
  
"Well, Guil--- I mean Gigimon, let's go home!" Takato said, looking at his beloved partner, but only found him snoozing away peacefully. Takato smiled and walked home.  
  
As for Calumon, the little bounced off into the park, into freedom.  
  
  
  
A Week Later   
  
  
  
"Rika! Wait up!" Takato called, running breathlessly behind.  
  
"Can't you hurry up!" Rika yelled as she put on her shades, "There's the Digital Field!"  
  
"Momentai!"  
  
"Terreirmon!" Henry said to his partner while putting on his shades.  
  
"Guilmon, get ready!" Takato said, pulling down his goggles.  
  
The fog disappeared as soon as the tamers got there, leaving two Digimon.  
  
Pulling off their shades, the tamers saw...  
  
"BlackWarGreymon?"  
  
"Paildramon!"  
  
  
  
In Guilmon's Shed   
  
  
  
"I can't believe it!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe it either Takato, but I didn't say it that loud!" Rika said.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Takato apologized.  
  
"I guess we better head back, its pretty late." Henry said.  
  
"But where can they stay?" Takato asked.  
  
"They can stay here Takatomon." Guilmon said.  
  
"I suppose we have no other choice?"  
  
"Hey don't look at me, mom almost freaked when she found out about Renamon."  
  
"Okay, I guess you'll have to stay here." Takato said.  
  
"No problem." Paildramon said.  
  
"Okay with me." BlackWargreymon said.  
  
"Well bye!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"Be good Guilmon!"  
  
The tamers went their separate ways, but they know for sure that they'll stay together forever...  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
The Future Queen: Is this chapter good? Tell me in your reviews!  
  
Henry: FQ you can come out now!  
  
The Future Queen: What about Rika?  
  
Henry: She won't kill you, I promise.  
  
The Future Queen: Okay. (Got out of the closet)  
  
Henry: See.  
  
The Future Queen: Phew. Well, see you all on my next story! Bye!!! 


End file.
